Stuck in the Middle
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Okay this story is about Raven falling for two people and while having her slightly jealous leader to create some complications mostly because I like Raven being the centre of attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**It's based on the end of Teen Titans where they defeat the brother hood of evil, at the end during one of the scenes where you see the group you can actually find a Villain from Hive Academy known as XL Terrestrial. He's greenish with a purple suit and white arrow that points up. He's also seen in deception sitting at the table with Seemore and near Angel during Jinx, Mammoths, Gizmo and Stones (Cyborg's) training. **

**I have no Idea what this persons back ground is. I don't care who he is either and frankly the only reason I'm even using him is because of that one scene with him and the hero's (Who seem to completely dismiss the fact that they were fighting him ten seconds before hand). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****_Teen Titans_**** although if I did I would bring them back and burn that god-awful ****_teen titans go,_**** seriously whoever created that needs to really stop and look at what they've done to such an iconic TV series. (Murder) **

The sirens sounded, deafening loud so those within its perimeter were forced to cover their ears to escape the high pitched rings that played on a continuous loop, the flashing lights that accompanied it, lit each room within the T shaped tower with sparks of red. Anyone within the towered would immediately know that crime was happening in the neighbouring city, which at the current time was covered in black smogs that pelted heavy water. Dark days, that's how the city's weather was described for the last few weeks. Darkness that enveloped the city for weeks, blackened clouds which are now permanently pitched in the night sky and icy winds that left frost along the windows. A kiss from death wouldn't be as cold. It would be remarkable to see a villain out in such conditions, just as it would be ironic. But irony is what villains manage best.

The darkened beauty of the tower lowered her hovering body to the ground with grace. Her feet touched the ground lightly, fibres in the carpet bending slightly underneath the dark ones feet as she walked from her room. The light in the room slowly died as she exited leaving only trails of smoke to rise up from the once lit wax.

She moved calmly to the main room of the tower. Her hood pulled over her face as she walked allowing her to hide within its shadows, just as she liked. The darkness that embraced her granted her feelings of security and comfort. It wasn't necessary, and the girl knew that. She had all the powers of her demonic father, a demon and killer of dimensions meaning there was no real reason to hide. She'd be capable of destroying anyone who came to close to her without her permission. However she, like any other powered hero had weakness. Her emotions needed to be contained, kept in check at all times otherwise she would destroy the world under her father's influence.

The shiny doors to the main room opened allowing a blast of emotions to hit the dark girl at full force. Doors couldn't stop her powers of empathy from functioning but they could create a barrier which allowed her mind comfort from the troublesome emotions that were constantly around her.

Lately her powers had been picking up so much more with the increasing number of titans staying here. Since they'd managed to freeze all the villains each titan from across the world was staying at this tower to celebrate their victory over crime. The villains frozen bodies had been moved back to their homes and were guarded at all times. The pair's base received more attention than the prisons at the current state because it held the device to unfreeze all of the villains in one quick go which would in turn, utter chaos within the city's.

I looked over the large and growing crowed to the computers that were based in front of the large windows. Robin had already begun typing away on the keys furiously. He was always the first one out, always ready for a fight no matter the situation.

The Titans for Steel city where closer to the kitchen grabbing a snack and lounging around within the kitchen. The remaining Titians where either just entering the room or had already found and seated in locations around the room.

It wasn't necessarily a large room, it did have a kitchen, small place for dinning frequent and the lounge area but it still wasn't big enough to hold the entire cast of hero's. With all the bodies inside the room it had become uncomfortable crowded and emotion stressed. The sweating bodies and hormones that was exhibited from them made Raven feel sick.

She slipped through the crowd after spotting Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire who were also making their way through the crowd to where Robin was.

"Hey man, what's happened?" Cyborg asked, doing his best to speak over the noise that gurgled within the room. Robin shook his head lightly and pinched his nose, a sign of irritation.

"The report stated that the villains who were frozen have all been released by someone called XL Terrestrial, a former member of Hive Academy with the ability to grow larger. He wasn't among the lists of villains who were frozen and based of the picture I have XL was posing as a hero during the end. He must have stayed at the base in pair's to release all of the villains," Robin growled at the end and narrowed his eyes. Raven could see the annoyance and infuriation that burned behind his mask. All the frozen villains on the loose again, it wasn't a good thing.

"So who tripped an alarm," Beast Boy asked, he dropped his body into a chair letting his limbs become loose, another sign of irritation and defeat.

"The report said that there were numerous numbers of robberies within both Jump City and Steel City I'm sending the other titans home today, their needed in their own city's and I've also split up the villains within our city for us to each take on," Robin walked past his friends to announce the new to the other Titans. There was a course of growls, groans and curses as they realised all the good led to nothing in the end. The villains were once again free and they were once again back to fighting crime on a daily bases.

While the Titans said goodbye and headed to their preferred moods of transportation, Raven pulled her communicator out and looked to see the locations and names she'd be fighting. Easy for the most part, Plasmas and Overlord, both creatures she had no trouble taking down.

She shrouded herself in darkness, taking the form of a raven and passing through solid objects on her way to the scene of crime. The wind and rain tried hard to hit her raven form but passed through her body as if she didn't exist.

A chemical power building held both villains inside. One gulping down almost glowing green acids while the other drained the buildings power, ingestion it. Raven crossed her legs and remind above ground, hovering, her soul-self left her body and merged with Plasmas. In seconds this colossal creature was forced into a slumbering sleep which reverted its body to that of a man.

Raven's attention turned to the eclectic humanoid that was still draining the circuitry. She'd didn't bother making her presence none, instead she pulled the pipes from the ground and forced the water onto Overlord. He shrieked as his body drained and left him a chip lying on the ground.

It was never difficult for the titan's to beat either of these villains. They were large on the outside but on the inside had no real smarts or drive to win.

Raven allowed a brief second to regain herself before pulling her communicator out. She'd intended to call the others and see if any of them needed any assistance but the moment it was in view it was smashed by a Red X that stuck into the screen.

"You're not calling the other titans yet are you? We haven't even danced yet," Raven's teeth grinded at the voice that invaded her ears. Red X swept down so he was a few inches in front of Raven. "Come on Sunshine, you can't leave now, not until I get a chance to play," she barely dodged the kick he swang towards her side, her hand only stopping it in the last second. She wasn't fast enough to stop the next blow he sent. He'd jumped up and span sending a powerful kick to her template, dazing her effectively.

Raven's head was spinning now and her vision was a little fuzzy which allowed Red X to easily grab tight hold of her wrist and send her flying to the ground. She was making it so easy for him. She groaned and tried to sit up but like before Red X was faster than her and stronger. He grabbed hold of her wrists and held them above her head while leaning above her.

"Look at that, Sunshine's knocked down and beat within a few moves," Red X mocked.

"What do you want," She seethed through her clenching and grinding teeth.

"Only to see you," he purred. Raven opened her eyes and stared up at him. She knew he was messing with her but still, he didn't need to say things like that to get a rise out of her.

"You've seen, now get off," Raven tried to use her hips to knock him off but Red X chuckled and settled more of his weight on her. He leaned over her and placed his lips at her ear.

"Make me," he whispered. Raven knew her eyes had shown emotions in that one moment, his voice changer was off and she'd her him talk. His voice reminded her somehow of Malchior. It was sweet and alluring but Red X's voice held an edge to it at the same time.

There was a loud noise from somewhere else in the room and Red X jumped up. The other titans had come to bring her home, which she was thankful for. The person above her was shifting his eyes from one direction to another, calculating an escape. Once he seemed happy he got off of Raven, releasing her hands and making his way out.

"Azarath… metrion… zinthos," Raven exclaimed, her black powers wrapping around his feet and yanking them from underneath him. She heard him growl as his body slammed against the concreate.

"Raven," Robin voice cried out from within the building. Raven watched as Red X struggled to free his ankles.

"Come on Sunshine, catching me won't be as fun as you think it is," Red X chuckled again but Raven's powers only tightened. "And here I thought we were getting somewhere," He muttered. Raven tried her best to hide the small twitch in her lips that formed a slight smile. She didn't want him to see her smirking for such a childish reason.

"You're going to prison," Raven said, her face aligning back to normal.

"Maybe one day sweet heart, but not tonight," She felt her power tug and saw Red X flip and snap her magic. Raven bit her lips as she sent out a blast of black magic which Red X managed to manoeuvre past easily. He grabbed her wrist when he was close and twisted it behind her back before pulling it between her shoulder blades. Raven growled and tried to pull away but was unable to relieve the strain he had caused her arm.

"The Titans will be here any second," Raven growled. Even if she had magic with her emotions in so much pain and Red X confusing her so easily she was in no position to use them. Instead she opted for standing on her toes and trying to dull the pain that strained her arm.

"Come on little bird, cheer up, you almost had me," Red X still hadn't bothered to turn his voice changer on so instead of a synthesised voice she was hearing his smooth and alluring one that set her teeth on edge.

"Let, go," the vice grip on her hand loosened, it was a relief that didn't last long. Red X flipped her around to face him and moved his face closer to hers.

"Stay still little bird or I'll go back to holding you against me," Red X's hand moved up and his mask was lifted to above his lips. Raven yanked her hand back but was pushed into a wall instead and had the cocky thief's face shoved into hers. Red X didn't do anything though, he just stood there with his lips an inch away from hers and his hot breath trickling down her neck. Raven could here gasps and a few angry words being shouted from in fount of her but behind the thief's. "Good bird," Red X whispered before his mask was pulled back down and she was released.

"Titans, such a shame to have you interrupted a good time… but I guess there's always the next day we meet, see ya," he teleported just as a birdarange flew from Robin's hand. Raven stopped it with her magic when it neared her but otherwise stayed completely still. She stared at the ground, fascinated with it over her friends who were giving her odd looks. Red X didn't want to kiss her, he just wanted to make her team think she'd allow a villain into her heart. This would be fine, she'd tell them what really happened and they'd all get over it and that would be true if it was anyone but her who had a villain in front of them looking like they were kissed but because of Malchior she'd be stuck answering questions for days.

Cyborg was the first person to come over to her, and like an overly protective brother would he merely grabbed her arm nicely and led her out. When Robin went to ask questions or Beast Boy asked to get in the car Cyborg waved his hand and gave a look that said 'Back off'.

The drive was always long to Raven. She was use to flying, phasing or even teleporting so when they were in a car she felt like time was moving so slowly. However with the tension from what they just saw Raven wished she'd just teleported back to her room and locked the door. Cyborg wouldn't pry or try to force her to talk, he wouldn't get angry when she snapped or make her do things and he didn't need to. He was able to do something worse, he'd give this look one that showed disappointment and that was enough to make Raven talk. Right now she could feel his disappointed which made her feel like a misbehaving child.

"We didn't kiss," Raven said turning her head to the ocean. The ocean copied her emotions, a constant turmoil of swirling and crashing dark waves.

"Okay," He didn't say anything else and his tone didn't give away his emotions. Raven forced herself to look at him hoping that maybe she'd be able to read his expression but his face was black.

"He pushed me into the wall and leaned in after lifting his mask but we didn't kiss. We both stood their awkwardly till us showed up. Nothing else happened," Raven huffed. This was infuriating to her, she'd done nothing wrong.

"I didn't say anything Rea, you say nothing happened and I believe you,"

"Good because nothing happened," She said, Raven wasn't really sure why she felt she needed to defend herself, she just wanted to.

For the rest of the slow drive home Cyborg said nothing and Raven kept herself busy by staring out at the sea. Watching the greenish blue waters crash against each other and the rocks. It was calming, seeing the outside world in just as much torment as herself. Not that she really knew why she felt such torment she just did.

Raven watched the other Titans appear just as the T-car pulled into the garage. She didn't even get a chance to open the door. Robin opened the door and told her to follow him before he turned and headed out. She took a breath and looked at her friends, their faces showed worry but nothing more.

Raven walked out of the garage and followed down the hallways of cold iron and through to Robin's crime investigation area, where the walls were covered in clippings and newspaper articles.

"I know what you're thinking Robin but I swear Red X and me where just standing there, there wasn't any kissing or even touching," Raven defended. Robin was in a small fit of laugher.

"Raven I wasn't by any means worried about that, the idea is funny enough, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Robin chuckled. Raven stood there dumbfounded. What did he mean by that?

"What?"

"The idea of any guy kissing you, it's hilarious," he laughed a little harder but Raven didn't find it funny. She scoffed and turned to head back to her room.

How dare he laugh at her and say things like that. It wasn't so impossible, a guy liking her. It's not like she was completely unapproachable it's just she has different ways of doing things. But to still, have her leader laugh at the very idea was a blow she didn't think would hurt as much as it had.

Raven sighed as she fell into her cold and dark room, she grabbed a change of clothes and got ready for bed. Raven could have gone out and explained to both Beast Boy and Starfire what happened but after telling Cyborg and having Robin laugh at her she wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to lay down and forget about today.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up before her friends and headed into the kitchen. After yesterday she wasn't in the mood for dealing with Robin. He'd laughed at her, he'd made it sound like the idea of kissing her was repulsive. Raven might not care about those types of things but she certainly cared when a person stood there laughing at the idea of her being kissed.

Her mood wasn't improving even as she made herself a steaming cup of tea. She'd had it, there was no reason for Robin to say those types of things other than him being a jerk. It's seemed that since Starfire and Robin had started dating he'd become looser but at the same time he showed off more even going so far to mock his friends and yesterday must have been her turn.

Her thoughts were drowned out as a _swoosh _noise invaded her ears, the sound of the common doors opening. Raven wanted it to be Cyborg, the only person who wouldn't talk to her about the other day by was greeted with the whites of a mask leaning over and looking at her. She turned her head up to glare at Robin however the red hair and tallness of the person put her off. Raven got of the stool, taking a step back to stare at the intruder. Strong shoulders, bare skin and muscular was the person standing before her. She stared for a bit at his chest before placing together the face, Speedy.

"Do you always stare," he laughed, turning away and grabbing a cup from the cupboards. Ravens face was covered in a light pink tint partly from embarrassment but mostly because of emotions she was doing her best to suppress.

"I… I thought you'd left with the other Titans last night,"

"I was meant to but when the alarm went off I was in the city, didn't get back till an hour ago, I spoke to Robin he's going to take me back in a day or so," Speedy said. He placed his coffee down and leaned on the beach close to where Raven had been sitting. "So little bird, you joining me or are you just going to stare at me. Either way I'm not brothered, at least standing there I have a better look at you," Raven huffed and sat back in front of him.

"And why where you in the city?"

"I was busy," he said like it meant something.

"With?" Raven pressed.

Speedy looked at Raven and scratched the back of his head "Would you like the details?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't,"

"Alright but I gave you a chance to back down, I was engaging in an activity that involved a woman, me and a really good bed," Raven just stared for a moment, as if trying to piece together what he was saying. Once she realised her little pink blush turned scarlet red.

"Oh," she looked at her tea cup, refusing to look at him.

"So, not so interested in the details now then," he smirked, cockily.

"I just wasn't ready for the answer you gave," she replied.

"Ah, well now that you're prepared why don't I tell the more interesting details?"

"No, that's fine," she said, almost gaging on the sip she'd taken.

There was a silence that covered the room heavily, an overwhelming quite. Raven tapped her nails against the counter keeping in sync with Speedy's fast tapping foot.

After ten minutes of utter silence had passed the doors opened and the other masked teen entered the room, humming. He made his way over to the kitchen grabbing a cup for his morning coffee.

Robin turned to them and smiled, "Morning," was all he got out before Raven grabbed her drink and left, not even glancing at Robin.

She made it back to her room before encountering any other Titans. The last thing she wanted was to have them asking her about last night, especially after her brief encounter with Speedy, the womanizing sweetheart. She just didn't need it. Mediation would sooth this.

Raven lowered herself back to the ground after mediating for the pass hour. She was brought out of her mediation by a banging on her bedroom door. Raven walked over to the door, opening it and being greeted by the masked leader. A towel draped over his shoulder and his hair in a mess. He'd been working out… again.

"Can I help you," Raven asked leaning against her doorframe.

"I was wondering what was wrong, you didn't stay for breakfast and you've been in your room all day," his eyebrows furrowed, he was trying to force the bond between them, but she wouldn't allow it.

"You honestly don't know," Raven asked.

"No, tell me what's wrong," he tried to force the bond again but Raven only ignored it.

"You, what you said yesterday,"

"What? I was only saying the truth," She glared at him, if she'd been given the chance she would have thrown him through the walls to the ocean below but the alarm rang out again causing herself and Robin to race for the main room.

Robin hit the keys and on the screen was a store marked with a Red X.

"Really, Red X again… At least we have Raven, she can always kiss him to death," Beast Boy said and was answered with a hard smack to the back of his head from Cyborg. Beast Boy rubbed his head and laughed nervously, "Sorry Rea,"

"Where's Speedy, I told him he was to remain inside the tower until I could drop him back home," Raven smirked as Robin clenched his fist, clearly not happy with Speedy's absent.

"There's a note Robin," Cyborg said picking up the note from on-top of the counter and beginning to read. "Needed a break from the tower headed into city, see ya tomorrow titans, PS same time in the morning Sunshine," Raven felt a tiny blush on her cheeks as she thought back to this morning. "No idea what the last parts about but he clearly went out,"

"Fine, Titan's go," Robin was still growling as we headed out. Cyborg too all but Robin in his car making traveling faster for them. The store they arrived at was small and classy, the outside had nice windows with intricate patterns carved into the glass and gold trims and the inside had expensive wall paper and gold trim glass casing with expensive looking jewels inside them. Red X appeared from behind the counter were a volt was with sparkling jewels in his hands. He stopped and stared at the Titans who were ready to attack.

"You're losing you're touch X, you tripped the alarm," Robin said almost mockingly.

"Nah, I pulled the entire alarm out," he dug into the heap in his overlapping arms and pulled out what remained of the security system. "Wanted to talk a bit more with Sunshine, I never did get a chance to speak with her being demanding and all," Raven glared at Red X, putting all her force behind it.

"Really? So you really want to talk to her," Beast Boy was hit quickly by Cyborg but Raven hadn't missed the comment.

"I do, I can't understand why you wouldn't… oh, catch," he threw his hands up, the jewels banging on the ground and his arms stretching out. Raven didn't get time to warn Beast Boy to watch out for the shiny X that flew in his direction. Beast Boy was stuck against the wall before even getting a chance to shift. Red X was already in a heavily combat against Robin, throwing punches, kicks and dodging each other effectively.

Raven jumped out of the way as a crate was kicked. She followed the battle from inside of building to the outside of the building. The sign said 'Jay's Jewels' something Raven would never bother to note but then again when pulling a sign from a wall to through at a person you tend to read the words. She throw the sign at Red X who only just manage to dodge it. He sent Raven a look and then flung a gooey X towards her which she dodge. Raven turned around after a loud shirk, she found Starfire wrapped in the X and stuck to the ground. Red X didn't want to hit her, he was after Starfire. When Raven turned back Robin was on the ground knocked out and Red X was jumping back through the window to fight with Cyborg who was on the other side.

Raven followed, jumping through the window and using her black magic to encase the broken bits of glass. She threw them at Red X who was engaging Cyborg in hand to hand. Red X jumped back and Raven only just managed to stop the shreds in time. Cyborg smiled and turned, searching for the thief he was gone, out of sight.

Red X slammed an X on Cyborgs back and after a few sparks Cyborg hit the ground and groaned as his power shut off.

"Just me and you little Jewel," Red X said with a purr.

"Must you always call me names?"

"Yes," he said advancing towards her. Raven used her powers to pick up objects around the room to throw at him. He practically danced through the objects as he progressed on her. Like last time he grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back, placing his hand over her lips. Raven growled at him but he refused to let go.

"You know, if we were in a bed this would be a real turn on, you squirming against me," His hand released her so she could talk.

"That makes you sound like a rapist," Raven growled. Red X chuckled a little into her ear and Raven noticed for the second time that Red X had turned off the synthesiser and his smooth, sweet sounding voice.

"Don't worry birdy, I won't harm you," Red X let go and stepped away from her. Raven turned to glare but he was already gone, only an X on the ground with a piece of paper. She grabbed the note before teleporting her friend's home.

The titans headed to their bedrooms, they were tired and sore from the fight against him. Raven was in her room sitting on her purple silk sheets and holding the note Red X had left her. 'Pretty Birdy, we should do this more often, X' she wasn't even sure what to make of it or Red X. His sudden interest in her was unusual and peculiar.

She'd never gotten any real attention from any of the guys on her team or that she'd battled and now all of a sudden she was getting attention from Red X of all people. That cocky thief was the last person she wanted to be with.

There was a knock on her door and she knew who it was. Robin never got to finish his conversation and of course he figured now would be the best time to talk it through. She threw her blankets off and made her way to the door. Robin was there, leaning against the wall and waiting for her.

"Yes," Raven asked.

"We didn't finish our conversation, did I say something to upset you,"

"What do you think boy blunder,"

"Well I clearly did, can you tell me what I said,"

"No, figure it out on your own," Raven went to shut the door but Robin caught it.

"If it's about yesterday, all I meant was that anyone who tried anything wouldn't get away with it, that you wouldn't let them. I meant nothing more than that," Robin had placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"Its fine," Raven smiled and shooed his hand she moved back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Raven moved back to her bed, she was still angry with Robin but it would pass.

Raven laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes and letting her body fall limp as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Ophelia who gave me an idea for the name. **

The storm outside raged on, waves crashing hard against the sandy shore and the blackened clouds pelted down hard drops of water. Raven had gotten up early and headed down to the kitchen, expecting to be the only one up but found Speedy in the kitchen cooking and serving her a cup of herbal tea. Raven sat down carefully, as if his act of kindness came at a price.

"Morning Jewel," Speedy said, he was in a good mood and from the way he strained to keep focus he hadn't slept yet either.

"Morning," Raven replied as she reached for her tea. Speedy smiled and walked to a bag that was placed on the floor. Around it was a small puddle and the bag itself looked soaked through. He pulled out a black box and placed it down near Raven.

"I saw that on my way back to the tower and thought of you Sunshine," Raven looked at the box cautiously, it was a smile rectangle box with soft casing. Raven opened the box, on the inside of it was a silver necklace with a raven bird on the chain. Raven looked from him to the necklace a few times before placing it back in the box.

"I can't," she said pushing it back to him. Speedy chucked and walked around to her, pulling the necklace around her neck.

"I brought it for you to wear Little birdy, so you should wear it. Please," Raven felt her cheeks heat up from the embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Raven watched as Speedy moved back around to his side of the bench.

"Why did you buy this?"

"Oh, I saw it and thought of you, do I honestly need more reason than that," he shrugged and leaned on his heels.

Raven played with the pendent for a moment "No, but it's still odd," Speedy sighed loudly.

"I was just being nice birdy,"

"Must you call me names?"

"What, don't you like it sweetheart?"

"No, it's degrading,"

"Well sugar, too bad," Speedy continued cooking, mildly amused at the sound of windows breaking. His cocky smirk infuriated Raven more, causing her kettle to burst.

Raven tried to settle herself by taking deep breaths. She closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her calm, tranquil. When her breathing managed to settle here she opened her eyes again.

Speedy came off to everyone as the player type but that was only skin deep. On the inside he actually cared about people and what they thought of him. He was quiet good at hiding his feelings though, masking all the hurt he felt and only showing his happy side.

The only reason Raven knew all of this was because of her powers which sought out emotions. She was lucky, if he had it his way nobody would know how he felt.

Raven was pulled from her thoughts as Cyborg entered the room with his normal morning greeting.

"Hey, I'm the one that cooks," Cyborg said as he noticed Speedy in front of the stove, cooking an assortment of foods.

"Well today I'm the chief," Speedy said, flipping a pancake. Raven didn't intervene through their argument of who got to cook. Speedy ended up winning because he promised to never touch the kitchen again.

When he'd finished serving the other Titans had entered the room. Everyone placed themselves around the table and dug into their meals. Raven sat next to Speedy and had hidden the necklace and the box it came in. She knew they'd ask about it which would drive her crazy.

"I was thinking we could all use some more training, Speedy offered to stick around a few extra days to help with this. I'm going to help teach Star a few dodging moves seeing as how that's her week spot, Cyborg and Beast Boy are going to try out new fighting styles to hopefully improve their usefulness in battle and Speedy would you teach Raven?" Robin was already briefing us without the full consumption of his meal.

"Sure, what doesn't little birdy need to know," the way Speedy spoke made Raven feel like a child and Beast Boy was already laughing at the name.

"Can I call you little birdy?"

"No, I don't even want him calling me it,"

"Don't be like that little bird," Speedy covered the smirk that Raven knew was there "After breakfast I'll take you down to the training room and teach you a few moves," Speedy said. Raven picked up her plate and placed it on the sink before beginning to walk down stairs. She didn't bother to wait for Speedy or the others to finish, they were kids who needed her.

Speedy Join Raven down stairs after a few minutes, he was wearing only a thin white tank top and black sweats. Raven stared for a brief second before moving over to him.

They started off just sparing against one another, Speedy tested what moves Raven could dodge with ease and what she had trouble with before settling in and showing her some moves.

She honestly didn't think she needed it. She could fight well enough on her own and her fighting skills had never let her down. For some reason this felt like it was just Robin trying to get to her.

Speedy kept her busy for most the morning, showing her moves that Robin hadn't taught her and giving her tips on ways to avoid certain moves. They were versing each other now in a one on one he dodge her punch by flipping back and grabbed her wrist with his ankles as he went, flipping her over while he straightened up. Raven jumped up quickly and sent an elbow back which caught his ribs, he groaned in pain. Raven turned around to send a kick towards him. Speedy caught her leg and used it to flip her and Raven managed to catch herself before her face hit the ground.

Raven got herself back up and whipped the sweat from her forehead. She was breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down and perspiration dripping her forehead. She could feel her body shaking and adrenalin pumping in her veins.

Speedy on the other hand seemed almost completely unfazed. His breathing was ragged but nothing like Ravens, his toned muscles seemed at complete ease as if no stress or strain was used and he was barely sweating.

Raven moved first, trying to send a hit to his jaw however Speedy grabbed her wrist and yanked it behind her back, pulling her close against him. "Yield little birdy," Speedy said leaning against her. Ravens arm was in a lot of pain and she couldn't break his grip. Her arm still ached from Red X doing this same thing to her and even then she couldn't get him to let go.

"Okay, now let go," Ravens eyes had squeezed shut and her jaw clenched tightly.

"No," Speedy said putting her arm higher to hurt her more. "If this was a real attack what would you do to make me let go,"

"At this point I'd bite you," She growled back, feeling Speedy's body shake against her as he laughed at her comment.

"Well, do it sunshine, I won't be mad," Raven tried to bite, scratch and hit him in anyway but failed. Her arm was aching at this point and felt stretched.

"I can't," she thought for a moment about calling her powers but being as they agreed not to, that would be cheating. Speedy turned Raven around while still holding her arm in place, when she went to head-butt him Speedy knocked her feet from underneath her causing them to tumble to the ground.

Ravens arm throbbed in pain and Speedy put pressure on her waist to stop her from getting free. He leaned his face close to hers and smiled. "That all you got doll-"he was cut off when Raven rammed her knee up in-between his legs.

Speedy Released Raven and fell back clutching himself. Raven couldn't help the small smile that came to her face. Her arm was stretched out in front of her, feeling better already while Speedy did his best not to show pain.

"You said I was too try," Raven said.

"Never… speak… of… this," Speedy was clutching his teeth tightly and looked about ready to scream. Speedy did tell her to try and that's what she did, she tried. She didn't mean to hurt him this much she'd only meant to free herself.

"I'm sorry,"

"Its fine, I did tell you to try, my mistake," Speedy managed to get up and headed back to his room, with Ravens help. She left him with an ice pack before going back to their training room to collect his things.

She really didn't mean to hurt him, she was just in pain and wanted it to stop. Raven didn't see herself actually using that move on any of her villains. It was certainly not something she liked doing but it was necessary in that instance.

It took Raven an hour to tidy up the training room and by that point all she wanted to do was go back to her room and read a good book. Speedy would problem not feel like getting up to get food for a bit so she added bringing him something to eat on to her list.

Just as Raven was leaving the training room Robin walked in to check up on her "I thought Speedy was teaching you, but he just left," Raven felt her brows furrow, she didn't think Speedy would be up for a night on the town, it seemed ever day he was out.

"He was, I hurt him a bit so he was resting but is clearly over it if he's left already,"

"Wanna try out the moves you have learned then?" Robin smiled and leaned on wall. Raven opened her mouth to reply but there usual disrupter went off, sounding loudly.

"Sure, who am I trying them on," Raven asked. Robin pulled his communicator up, she didn't even have to ask because the growling and frustrated look told Raven who they were fighting.

"Red X,"


	4. Chapter 4

His boots slammed against the tiled roof tops as lightening lit up six silhouettes against the grey-coloured walls. The person running at the lead leapt to the next ledge, running further along the outer skirts of the city. He pushed himself to move as fast as he could, sliding and ducking between thin gaps to elude his followers. One of the five members yelled out 'Stop' but the figure in black persisted onwards.

He leapt to the next building, touching his feet down on the railing just as a blue light slashed the air in front of him. His eyes widened and unconsciously he stepped back, falling from the building.

Red X found himself twisting in the air and latch onto whatever he could. He snagged a ladder at the last second and dropped himself to the ground. His fall was broken by garage bags that had yet to be collected.

"Ew," Red X sighed as he flicked food off his shoulders. Raven, the dark beauty lowered herself down to the ground while the other Titans moved on. "So guessing they missed my skydiving performance?" he asked standing.

"Not exactly," Raven said, she moved to the side before Red X was knocked forward by a bright green light.

"Ah, behind me… Clever," he mocked before turning and shooting a shiny Red X. Raven smiled as it hit nothing but wall.

"You think we're always going to be so predictable," Robin yelled just before slamming boot into Red X's back, between the shoulder blades.

Before Red X could get up Beast Boy was ramming him while he was in his goat form followed quickly by Starfire and Cyborg. Red X didn't get up or even fight as Robin took the off stolen goods away from him.

"It's over Red X," Robin said. Raven had kept quite this entire time, she'd been in an odd place since earlier. During her training with Speedy she'd notice a few odd things. One being that Red X and Speedy acted alike, in the names they called her and moves they had used against her, even choice in jewellery store they went were same place. She didn't know if it meant something but what she did know was that if he was caught as Speedy, he would no longer be on their team.

Raven felt her lips tug down at the thought, she didn't want Speedy to be kicked off and at this point she believed him and Red X to be one in the same. Going against everything she stood for she used her powers to break something behind her team, a store window across the street.

Her distraction gave Red X time to move. He kicked Robin's legs out from underneath him, stick Starfire to the wall, glued Beast Boy down and hacked Cyborg's system within a few quick moves and then he was off running with Raven following as quickly as she could behind.

The city was always dead around this time of night so she could run freely through the streets without worry of others getting into her way. Red X took a sharp turn a head of her, into a pitch black ally. She could blare see as she turned the corner, even with her good eye sight the world seemed black.

"Thanks Sunshine," Red X said, sending cool chills down her spine and his gloved hand rested on her shoulder causing her to tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about X," Raven said back. Raven felt him behind her, his arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him. Raven felt herself bush at the motion.

"Don't worry jewel, I won't tell," he said, purring against her. Raven's heart beat painfully against her chest, she wasn't meant to do things like this. Help the villain escape, allow him to hold her and act the way she did but she couldn't stop herself. He managed to get close to her without even trying which annoyed her to know end.

His body was warm and his hot breath against her neck sending small chills through her. It was involuntary, she could argue but nevertheless she pushed closer to him wanting to be near the source of warmness on this very cold night. But it was wrong and even if he was a hero during the day.

"Let go,"

"You say that quite a lot but it never really works, does it, sweetie," Raven could feel the smiled forming on his lips and she hated the fact that he was right.

"I know who you are," she felt Red X stiffen for a moment but he let go.

"Well in that case meet me tomorrow, you're usually tea place," he winked and vanished.

Raven took in a breath, acting as if the breath was all of her frustration and letting it out. She clumped her way back to her friends, who had just gotten out of their traps and was heading out of the gap between buildings.

Raven explained that Red X managed to hit her as well and that she didn't get far. Robin seemed angry but managed to just nod and leave with the others finding their own way home as well.

Once Raven got back she went to her room. It was bad enough that Red X managed to continuously escape but now she was helping him. What on earth had she been thinking? Even if he was Speedy she couldn't let him keep escaping like this.

Before Raven went to bed she made up her mind. If Speedy was at the shop tomorrow she'd tell Robin about her theory and they'd see if they could link him to the other crimes Red X has committed.

Raven woke up early and headed out straight away, she didn't want to raise suspicion or get asked a dozen questions. She flew across the city to a small tea shop 'Jades' and went inside. It was around seven in the morning so besides Raven there was only two other people in the shop, the server who was behind the counter and a woman who worked weekends with red hair sitting at a corner table.

Raven took her usually spot after ordering, she stared out the window in hopes of something interesting but was left with nothing but shadows creating shapes on the ground. It was like night, no one out, no one walking around or going places. Just empty streets.

She heard someone walking back through from the bathroom areas. There was some talk and then she heard footsteps, one set seemed to be heading for the door and the other for her. Raven turned around. She shouldn't have been surprised to see him but she was.

"Speedy, what are you doing here?" Raven asked as the archer sat across from her.

"I was out late," he said, shrugging as if he had no care in the world.

"Doing what? If I might ask,"

"Stuff, girls mostly,"

"So why did you come here?"

"Is this an interrogation, should I get a list for you," Speedy said. His relaxed features had teased quite a bit and his face was showing rage.

"I was just wondering that's all," Raven said. The door to the café opened and a few people entered. Raven made a list in her mind, there was three girls and two different guys but none seemed interested in her. She wished that this was another coincidence, then she could still hang out with him but there was too much tying him in.

"Why?"

"Can't I just be curious?"

"You can, but you've never been before birdy," Speedy said, leaning forward on the table with a still serious look on his face.

Raven sighed, there was no handbook on asking a friend if they were secretly spending their nights as a wanted thief. She could just ask but most people would just say no and pretend nothing has changed.

"Sweetie, you're fazing in and out on me," Raven ignored Speedy completely. He wasn't being far, he wasn't doing what he was meant to and the worst thing was she was just starting to like him.

"I thought you might be up to something, that's all,"

"What would I be up to?"

"I don't know, drugs, theft or arson it could be anything,"

"Really, anything but the three things you point out all have to do with criminals,"

"Just the first thing that came to mind,"

"Okay, well you're clearly not going to tell me so I'm going to order, back shortly dear," Speedy said, before getting up and walking to the counter. Raven tapped her fingers on the table in frustration. He could be the most difficult person on this plant and the fact that he just wasn't giving her anything to work with was just plain rude. It's not like she expected him to be holding a bandanna over his head saying 'I'm the criminal Red X' but she did hope he'd show a sign.

His bag was still sitting across the table, the zipper was down a bit and Raven could see just a bit of black fabric sticking out. She went to move but as she leaned Speedy sat back down, interrupting her. He couldn't even leave her long enough with his bag.

"So what did you spend last night doing then?"

"The team was fight a villain, Red X," she waited for a reaction but nothing showed in his face. "He left a clue behind on where he was located actually, traces of partials that are only found in Steel City but I doubt you're interested in that,"

"Nope, I find criminals boring, the only thing their good for is stress release,"

"Shame,"

"I actually found a great place last night though, thinking of going there next time to get you gifts, much nicer stuff,"

"Let me guess, it's called 'Goth Night' a magical store for darker people," Raven said with a straight face.

"Actually, yes, how did you know?" Raven just stared down at the table. That was the store Red X robbed last night.

"Lucky guess. Why are you buying me things anyway? It's not like you've brought anyone else anything,"

"I don't want to date anyone else though," to this Raven actually shot up and stared at him. He chuckled at her reaction for a bit before reaching over and holding her hands. "I was hoping to ask you out tomorrow but with me being on deadline I thought now was perfect,"

"You want to date me, are you sure you haven't got a concussion,"

"I'm being serious Raven," Speedy said. He'd used her name, not a degrading pet name but her actual name. That meant something, although she wasn't really sure what. He also wanted to date her. If he was Red X and she said yes to date him and then told Robin she'd lose him and if she said no told Robin and it not be true she'd lose him. Even not telling Robin had its issues because if he was the criminal thief and the team found out later and he felt like telling them that Raven knew she'd still be in trouble.

Speedy had just made an extremely difficult choice even harder. Every option she thought of quickly had a road block that would hurt either herself, her team or the person she was beginning to care for. What could she do?

"I need to leave," Raven said before getting up and walking out. On her list of things she could have done running away wasn't one of them but she liked it. She didn't have to make a choice and the only person hurt she couldn't see at the moment.

Raven flew back to titan tower, ready to talk to Robin about everything. She needed to come clean about her thoughts before things became worst. Not just for her but for Speedy too. Hopeful he wouldn't over react.

The Tower was quite when Raven arrived back home. There was a note saying Beast Boy and Cyborg went out for breakfast which meant only one's home was Starfire and Robin. Raven headed to the boy wonders room, there wasn't any noise coming from there and when she opened the door it was empty. The crime labs would be the next likely spot for Robin, followed by the training room.

Raven headed to the crime scene lab and other then a few new notes on Red X there was nothing new. She sighed before headed down to the gym. That was the last place she wanted to see him, he was easily agitated when working out.

Raven could feel it as she made her way down to the gym. His angry, determination and most importantly his compassion. Robin needed that compassion, it was the only thing that helped him to stop when fighting. Everyone needed that one piece in them that knew when to hold back or else the worst would happen.

There was something different about the way he was acting though. He was acting as if hurt or rejected. She walked in the room and over the distressed punching bags that he'd mutilated.

"Something the matter? You're emotions are all over the place," Raven asked.

"Not it the mood," Robin said as he continued to torture the punching bags.

"Okay, well maybe we could talk about-"

"Raven, I'm not in the mood!" Robin yelled, knocking the punching bag down in one shot. His shoulders shook as he breathed raggedly, tension growing around him darkly and sweat dripping down his face. She didn't know what to do in this moment.

Raven took a step back out of fear. She'd never admit it but she was a little scared right now. Robin didn't usually act like this and it scared her. She could feel her magic pulsing through her veins, trying to come out.

"Robin, I'm sorry I'll come back later," Robin grabbed her wrist tightly to stop her from leaving. "Robin you're hurting me," Robin stood there for a moment staring at her before realising what he was doing. He let go and stepped away from her, shock in his masked eyes.

"I'm sorry Raven, I was," he trailed off but stared at her wrist for a bit. Raven could feel his emotions change from angry to sadness, his adrenalin gone and pain seeping in. She sat in front of him and grabbed his hand, nicely.

"What's wrong?"

"Starfire and I broke up, she doesn't understand what dating is and I don't always like having to teach her things," His voice was choked up and strained. Telling him that Speedy was likely Red X right now, Robin's best friend would probably do more damage than good. So she settled for just being nice to him hoping he'd feel better.

"I'm sorry Robin,"

"You know the stupid thing is, she broke it off because she thought I was in love with someone else, yet she's always flirting with Aqualad and Speedy and even Flash. What am I meant to think?"

"It's not your fault, and Starfire doesn't completely understand what humans are like yet. Maybe if you give her time,"

"No, I don't want to be with her, it's too hard right now to explain all our costumes," he stood and started pacing around the room. "She can do what she wants, I'm done,"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course I am, nothing can get to me. I'm sorry about your wrist though,"

"Its fine, I'll talk to you later okay,"

"Wait, you said you wanted something. You had to deal with my issues so it would be fair if I helped you,"

"It can wait, thank you Robin."

Raven headed out, not even leaving Robin a second to talk. This was the last thing he needed, more burdens. Raven made it back to her room and sat on her bed. The last few days had been rather confusing and all she wanted to do was meditate. She settled into her lotus position and floating into mediation. She was free of thoughts for now at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four days later:**

Robin sent a kick over Ravens head which she dodged while sending a jab to his ribs. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over and sitting on her waist and pinning her hands above her head.

Speedy hadn't left yet, he asked to hang around for the next three months and Bee approve so now both him and Robin were trying to train Raven. She hadn't yet told Robin about Speedy being Red X but for the moment everything was fine. Speedy hadn't gone out for the last few days and Red X hadn't been seen or hear in all that time. Which actually helped connect Speedy and Red X more but Raven let this go.

As for Speedy's question, Raven was simple pretending she'd forgotten the question and no longer answered him or spoke to him alone which is why Robin was in with their training session.

"I'm heading out Robin, can you keep training her," Speedy said and as per usually he didn't wait for an answer he just walked away.

Raven sighed and tried shifting but she found without her magic she couldn't free herself from this. She could usually just phase through the ground but that wasn't going to work now, she was stuck.

"Give in Rea, you know you can't beat me," Robin said teasingly. She hated to admit it but the likelihood of winning was stacked so high against her.

"Fine, I surrender," Robin leaned forward as he _tsk_ at her.

"Wasn't the idea of this, pinning you down, to help you fight it when it did happen," He questioned.

"Maybe but I thought that was going to be it, not have someone sit on me every time I enter a room. Now get off of me,"

"Come on Raven, make me," Raven trashed around a bit, trying to free her hands through methods taught by Robin and Speedy but nothing worked.

"I can't," Raven said. Robin leaned back down, their lips were closer together then Raven would have liked. She lifted her hips, trying to push him away. Robin chuckled at her attempts, before letting her up.

"You need to be able to get out of those types of situations Raven," Robin said, he held out a hand to help her up.

"When am I going to need that," She asked.

"I don't know, let's say a building is falling down, you're powers are blocked and a person has fallen on top of you and you're stuck, then it will be handy,"

"That's a lot of if's thought,"

"It's useful Raven," Robin said. He'd seemed a lot better since he started helping Raven train, his moods where better and he wasn't so upset about Starfire anymore either. Starfire was happy as well, she was starting to understand customs.

"I should go," Raven said before heading out. Robin caught up to Raven and walked alongside her all the way back to the kitchen. Raven thought it was odd when Robin grabbed her hand to hold. She figured it was just his way of getting comfort.

They went it to the kitchen, Raven went and made herself cup of tea and Robin made a coffee. Raven sat and leaned against the bench, watching the passing storm outside the windows.

"The weathers been like this for the last few weeks. What do you thinks going on?"

"Not sure, it could just be bad weather,"

"It's making fighting hard,"

"You really wanna talk about the weather Raven," Robin asked, leaning in front of her.

"No, but what else is there. I doubt you'd really want to talk about Red X and his recent escapes or anything that's going on here,"

"No, we could talk about something else, I was think about… well…," the alarm shrilled loudly over Robin and Raven's conversation.

"I guess this can wait then," Raven said, making her way down to the screen. Robin stood there with a blank expression. "Red X, what a surprise," Raven thought aloud. It wasn't even odd, Speedy had left a bit ago which meant that Red X would show up.

Raven and Robin headed into the city, the rest of the team was already there so they didn't have to wait. They arrived at the museum and headed in the broken doors. The room was vacant and clear. Raven and Robin headed through to the next room, Robin checking his communicator to make sure the others were on the way.

"They'll be a little late," Robin whispered back as the made there way through. Raven and Robin entered a part of the museum that was preserved for jewels. The cat-burglars usually MO.

The lasers that would usually be in the room where gone and most the jewels had already been removed from their cases. Red X was off to the side looking at a purplish jewel.

"Leave it alone X," Robin yelled out. Red X turned slowly around.

"Titans- … Raven, well if it's just you here think we could talk instead of fight," Red X said advancing towards them. Robin clenched his fist, Red X was only mocking him but it still annoyed him.

"I don't know what you're problems are with Raven lately but I won't let you hurt her, now put the jewels down," Robin moved forward, following Red X lead. Raven knew what he was doing. He was distracting Robin long enough to knock him out.

Raven used her magic to pull Robin back, she used her power to latch onto broken pieces of glass and swing them at Red X who was quite shocked by her actions. Red X teleported behind Raven and grabbed her arm to twist but Raven dodge back before he could reach it.

Robin managed to land a kick on Red X while he was distracted by Raven and Raven sent a claw of black magic at Red X.

"Well look at that, Birdy and Chuckles managing to work together to beat me," Red X laughed and jumped back kicking a glass case at Raven which shattered as it hit her black magic. Robin went to Red X and swapped fighting moves while Raven moved around the back of him looking for something she could use against him.

Robin knocked Red X back and Raven took her chance to send him flying back into the wall. Robin was at Red X and holding him still before Raven could call her magic.

"What are you after," Robin yelled in his face.

"Well, a little alone time with jewel here wouldn't hurt," Red X started to lose his voice as Robin held his throat tighter.

"Don't speak about her like that," Robin said, growling at him darkly. Red X kicked off the wall, knocking Robin back, a move Speedy had recently taught Raven.

"Why Robin, do you wanna be the only one to talk to Sunshine like that, didn't you already ruin a relationship with Starfire now you're thinking of ruin one with her too," Raven could hear the anger in Red X voice even through the voice modulator.

"You really think you could win her, don't you,"

"I stand a better chance than you do,"

Raven couldn't even stop them. Robin and Red X slammed against each other with fury she hadn't seen before. They throw had punches and kick and slammed each other against anything they could while Raven did her best to minimise the damage.

She didn't understand what they were going on about. She knew Red X or Speedy had some type of feelings for her but why was Robin answering as if he felt the same. She never thought he'd care for her.

Her thoughts were removed as Red X slammed into her, the two rolling back and landing on the ground. She saw Robin stuck to the wall and knocked out and Red X now sitting above her. Before she could move he grabbed her hands and pinned them down.

"Sorry Sunshine, I didn't mean for him to get involved," Red X said, his voice changer turned off. She couldn't tell if he and Speedy had the same voice, there was something about the thief presence that always made him feel different.

"Why are you stealing so many gems?" Raven asked.

"Because a man wants me to, he's using them to mess with the weather or something,"

"Why do you seem so interested in me?"

"Do you honestly need an answer sunshine? It's it clear," Red X asked leaning closer to her. Raven took in a breath and tried to lift her hips to knock him off. Red X quickly put pressure on her and leaned his body over her, his face against her neck and body crushing against her. Raven twisted her body, turning them at once and slamming a knee against his privet area.

Red X groaned in pain and pushed her off. He managed to get up and lean against something but didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon.

"What type of hero uses that type of move against a person," Red X said, his voice showing nothing but pain.

"The smart kind," Raven answered before slamming Red X against the wall and holding him there. "Now stay still," Raven moved over to Red X and looked for the seam in his mask. When she found it she started moving his mask up.

"I thought you knew who I was, why do you need to remove my mask sweetheart,"

"To make sure,"

"Didn't you see me at the tea shop," Red X was trying to move away from her.

"Yes, but I'd like to make sure,"

This was one of the most intense moments for Raven. She was about to unmask Red X and hopeful prove Speedy's innocence. She got the mask over his chin and started to push it up over his lips. Based off the part she could see Red X could in fact be Speedy, along with every other white male on earth.

"I must protest sunshine, only I should be allowed to remove my mask,"

"Too bad the choice isn't yours to make,"

"I beg to differ," Raven looked at him, for a moment stopping where she was and just staring. She knew there was nothing he could do and she had already revelled his lips.

"There's nothing you can do,"

"Really," Red X leaned forward and kissed Raven's cheek, her concentration breaking long enough for him to press the teleportation button and leave.

"Damn," Raven turned around and headed to Robin. She released him and contacted the other titans. They had been on their way to her when Cinderblock attacked the middle of the city.

Raven took Robin home and left him in the medical bay while she went Speedy's room. It was about time she spoke to him. She didn't knock on the door, she just entered and shut the door behind her. She barely noticed the fact that Speedy was only wearing black pants. On his upper body was a long gash that had a part recently opened. There wasn't a lot of blood, mostly it just looked sore.

"You two act alike, you get things from the same stores, you're wearing black so much and you were both at the tea shop, there's no way all of that is coincidently. You're him, just admit it," Raven looked to the ground, trying not to stare at Speedy.

"No idea what you're talking about little birdy, but I'm glad you're here," Speedy said smoothly as he walked over. She couldn't see him walking but she could hear him. "You never answered my question," Speedy grabbed her jaw and forced her to look up at him.

"Speedy, I know-"her eyes widened as Speedy leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She put her hands against his chest while Speedy pulled her against him. His lips refused to budge even though Raven did everything to push him back.

He finally let her lips go, placing his forehead on hers. "I still want to be with you," Raven knew what she wanted to say, she wanted to go back to asking if he and Red X was the same person but she knew he'd just change the subject back to the relationship he wanted.

"I need answers," Raven said and Speedy smiled, kissing her cheek lightly.

"In time," he answered kissing her lips. Raven growled as Speedy moved back to his bed and dropped down. "Wanna join me?" he winked. Raven blushed and turned around. Of course he was making this difficult, he was Speedy, and nothing came easy.

Her mind was a mess, she wanted to know if Speedy was the same person but on the same hand she didn't want to know. If she knew he was Red X she could never be with him but if she didn't, if she could pretend there was nothing in-between them, then she could be happy with him.

She liked Speedy, she had since he started hanging around. It wasn't wrong to date him if she didn't know for sure who he was, she couldn't be put on the spot. She could still try and capture Red X and at the same time date Speedy without moral conflict. It would be fine.

"Okay," Raven answered, turning back to him. "I will date you," Speedy smiled and reached out to take her hand and pull her closer.

"I promise you won't regret this Raven," Speedy said, kissing her cheek once more before pulling her into a hug.

At the back of Raven's mind she knew she would regret this choice but she also knew she wanted to be with him. She could deal as long as Red X was never caught.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry in advance to anyone who likes the Hive Five. I love them and I think they need more screen time but in this case I needed them to be rapey like so that's what they are. **

**I'd also like to take this chance to tell you that although I love the coupling this is not actually a Speedy and Raven story, it's Red X and Raven which will at some point be explained. Because I'm secretly evil inside. **

**Also thank you so much for reviews, I love getting them.**

Raven awoke early in the morning, her hands rubbed the water from her eyes as she groggily sat up. She headed downstairs barely acknowledging the loud and obnoxious siren.

After Raven had agreed to date Speedy the team had been force to chase down the Hive Five, Dr Light and Plasmas, which took most the night. They'd also awoken three times during the night to fight Punk Rock, Mad Mod and Overload. Apart from the Hive Five's fight everything went well. The Hive Five manage to get lucky and ended up taking Cyborgs right arm which he replace once they were home.

Raven and Speedy had been better at fighting together and manage to take on people with ease and even after the fight they seemed better, hanging out and joking which of course the entire team had notice.

Speedy asked Raven to keep the relationship a secret for now, he wasn't use to having an actual girlfriend and didn't know how people would take it.

Right now they were looking at a lit up screen showing multiple villain attacks. Adonis had broken into the prison and now there was Cinderblock attacking down town, the Hive Five robbing the mall, Overload attacking Wayne labs, Plasmas at the chemical factory and Red X robbing – for the third time – a jewellery store.

Raven scanned the room to see that Speedy hadn't shown up, which worried her. He showed up every other time the only difference now was Red X was on the screen. She wanted to forget the fact that this was another reason they had to be the same person. She was meant to pretend not to notice because of her relationship but how could she not.

"Rea! You in there," Raven snapped her head to her green friend who was franticly waving his arms in front of her face.

"I'm sorry what?" Beast Boy sighed loudly and leaned back.

"We were asking if you think you'd be right taking on the Hive Five, or at least slowing them down till we got there,"

"Red X is in the same area but neither him nor the Hive hurt people purposely so we just want them held back while we take care of the others, you're the most qualified to do that, if you're okay with it," Robin said, he never even glance away from the screen he was staring at.

"I'll be fine," Raven assured. She used her black magic to swallow her up, appearing out front of the raging store. She could see on the inside Gizmo, Seemore and Mammoth down stairs smashing the small shops and trying on clothes. The weird little bat like member was off to the side posing in a mirror and the self-centred hick was… everywhere.

Raven sighed and headed into the building, honestly if she placed a mirror in front of each member then she'd be fine. They'd be too busy adoring themselves to even try to fight her.

The bat one was the first to turn, he dropped his head as if annoyed to be interrupted and then a smile crossed his lips. Raven being the only smart person in the room, looked at the mirrors behind bat-boy and saw Mammoth about to drop his fist down. She dodge and kicked her foot up into his jaw, knocking him back.

"Well that's just great, here we are just trying to find some nice warm clothes and one of the little titan's drops in to play," Billy said, charging forward to attack. Raven dodge him and his clones while looking for something to stop him with. She thought about using her magic to create a bubble around him in order to stop him but then she'd have to concentrate on keeping that up while dealing with his friends.

Raven felt a large burn in her side as a beam hit her and knocked her into the glass mirrors. Before she could sit up Mammoth was over her and grabbing her arms, he throw her back and bat's sent a powerful kick into her back.

She landed on the ground, taking deep and painful breathes. Her side and back hurting and her teeth clenching to dull the pain slightly. She needed to get up, she knew that. Staying down was one of the most damages things she could do right now and yet, at the same time moving seemed like it would be a worst option.

"Ha, look at the useless titan now,"

"What should we do with her now?" Raven pushed her arms against the ground.

'Stay down,' she heard someone speaking into her mind, a foot was pushed in-between her shoulder blades stopping her from standing up. She tried to move but the foot wouldn't budge and based of the colour of purple and black beside her she was sure the person standing there was bat-boy-wannabe.

"Get off," Raven growled. She couldn't believe how easily she was being beaten. Usually she'd be able to beat them easily on her own, she'd come in and deal with them without so much as a stretch on her, but then, usually she wouldn't have a villain/hero stuck on her mind and invading her thoughts. This Speedy-Red X thing was really bothering her and she doubted she'd be able to drop it.

"Maybe we could tie her up and use her as bait against the teen titans,"

"Or we could sell her to the other villains, make a bit of money,"

"We could take her home and force her to help us,"

"And how would we do that,"

"By brainwashing her,"

"Really Seemore, is that the only suggestion you can ever come up with," Raven looked at the ground with a slight smile on her face, she didn't like their ideas but she did find them funny.

'I could think of a few things to do with you,' Raven turned her head to him but he seemed to be thinking to himself, he was looking off in the distance too. While he was distracted she tried to move out from under him but the moment he realised what she was doing he placed his knee against her and leaned down to hold her still.

Raven huffed and turned back to the cross-pattern tiles, waiting out her time till the titans arrived. Stalling was easy when you had a bunch of boys that couldn't make up their minds.

"Well I'd like to see you come up with something better,"

"If we had a nice bed I'd be doing things to her now," Billy said. Raven turned her head at his comment and was a little shocked to see the look he was giving her. It was creepy and leery.

'I'd take you first,' bats said leaning closer to her. Raven hissed and struggled against him trying to free herself.

"That could be a better idea then brain washing, think there are any beds we can use,"

"I think there are some upstairs," Raven felt Kyd Wykkyd lift her up, holding her body close to his and forcing her to walk. That was a mistake, letting her up. As they walked she rammed him into a window, the glass dropping over his body and cutting bits. She moved forward before calling out her magical words and sending them flying back.

Mammoth was the first to recover and charge at her with vengeance followed quickly by Billy who used his clones to stop her from running. Raven used her magic to hold Mammoth back and went to fly when a steal leg slammed against her face and force her into the arms of Mrs Clinging.

'That wasn't nice, I would have been gentle with you,' he whispered in her mind. Raven kicked her legs forward at Seemore and Billy while struggling in Wykkyd's arms. She wanted her friends to show up now and take her away but who knows how long they'd be.

"Let me go," Raven squirmed in his vice like grip but couldn't manage to free herself. Wykkyd kissed her neck which put Ravens mind into a terror filled state. She kick her legs back trying to hit his knees but it didn't work and he only force her against the wall and Seemore covered her mouth.

"I'd have to say, fighting just makes this more fun for us," Seemore said, laughing.

"Well, I can't say I'm shocked that this is the only way you guys can get a girl but this one is taken," Raven heard a recognisable voice. She looked over Kyd's shoulder as both Mammoth and Gizmo where taken down. Red X jumped over to Kyd and slammed him against the wall hard, gripping his throat so tightly, Raven thought Red X might actually kill Kyd Wykkdy but he stopped and instead punched him so hard he collapsed.

Red X went to over to Seemore and fought him and Billy easily. Knocking them out took even least time then when he'd had knocked out Kyd.

"What a bunch of disgusting kids," Red X said, kicking Kyd Wykkyd hard in the gut. Raven wince a little thinking about the pain he'd feel later from that pegged kick. "You okay little bird," Red X asked grabbing her hand. Raven pulled her hand back.

It was silly, even knowing who he was it felt like cheating when he touched her even when she allowed him to call her names, it all made her feel as if she was cheating.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied as he grabbed her hand again.

"I thought they were going to hurt you,"

"And why does it matter to you if they hurt me or not?"

"Well I think that's still kinda clear sunshine," Red X moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, "I like you," with that he teleported away. Raven stared at the spot he had been just thinking about the way he acted with her.

It would make sense, Speedy protecting her against the Hive Five and even saying he likes her but why would he do it as Red X, why not change so at least in her head everything would make sense.

After the Titans took all the Hive members to jail they went out for pizza. They spoke about their defeats of the other villains and made jokes. Raven had to come up with her story from start to finish. Robin made jokes about Cinderblock tripping over a tree stump at the park and Cyborg and Beast Boy made jokes about their fight with Plasmas.

When they arrived back home Raven told her friends she wasn't feeling well and headed out. She meet up with Speedy who was wearing basically nothing, black pants, Raven sat on his bed as he fished out a top, pulling the red t-shirt over his head and dropping down beside her.

Raven and Speedy hadn't spent much time together talking about their feelings but they'd spoken about their favourite things. Raven knew his favourite colours and foods and she knew the fighting styles he'd learned while Speedy knew about Malchior and Ravens feelings towards certain teammates.

"I heard you had to fight the Hive Five on your own, anything happen?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Mostly for conversation, I figure you kicked their butts without even trying,"

"They acted weird towards me and wanted to do things to me but I was saved," Raven bit her lip and watched Speedy's reaction. Besides being pissed he seemed fine. "Red X came in and stopped them from hurting me," Raven said, doing her best to keep her eyes on Speedy's.

"I should probably thank him then," Speedy said, he kissed Ravens cheek and pulled her close to him.

"You realise that means I let a criminal escape right," Raven asked.

"Yeah, and I also realise that if it was anyone else on this team they would have done the something, let him escape I mean," he kissed her lips, brushing his over hers then pulling her against him.

"Red X escaped though, because I let him,"

"I will never judge you for that Rea,"

"Where were you today?"

"I had a few things I needed to take care of in the city, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,"

"You're always in the city, you're always out. Where is it that you go?"

Speedy sighed, brushing Raven's hair back and stroking her neck lightly "I work, I got a job so I could buy you things and because I wanted to stay in jump city,"

Raven pushed away from him and stared into his mask, which made the whole looking into his eyes a little difficult but it was as close as she could get. She didn't believe for a second he had a job but she wanted to.

"Why didn't you tell me early?"

"If you knew would you honestly be letting me buy things for you?" he pulled her back, onto his lap and kiss her neck. Raven knew that Speedy was use to moving fast with the people he dated but she wasn't anywhere near ready for what he had in mind.

"No, but materials items don't matter to me,"

"Even the ones I buy?" Speedy asked. He had stopped kissing her but his face was leaning on her neck, breathing deeply and leaving his hot breath on her causing goose bumps to rise on the skin. Raven shivered from the contact, trying to come up with a reply but only managed a small moan. She hated how distracting he could be when he was around her. Filling her mind with doubt and mixed emotions.

Raven pulled herself away from him, standing up to clear her head. She needed space to think straight around him otherwise she was stuck with feelings she couldn't understand.

"No, I like the things you buy but if it's money you need I'd prefer you not waste it on me,"

"I would spend every cent I made on you without a second thought Raven," Speedy walked over and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He bent down slightly and kissed her neck going up to her lips.

"I don't want to go that far," she said.

"Don't worry Raven, I won't make you do anything you're not ready for," Speedy kissed Ravens lips, pushing her back to the bed. His hands traced her shape and his lips were hot and demanding against hers. Taking all she had to offer.

Raven would squirm uncomfortable when he kissed her like this. She loved the way it felt, him over her, kissing her but at the same time she didn't trust him enough to let herself go.

She jumped in his hands as he pulled at her clothes, trying to remove her leotard from her form. The zipper started to come undone and he was pulling one of the sleeves.

"Stop, I told you not too far," Raven said, pushing at his chest. Speedy sighed heavily and let go of her, he kept his lips firm against her neck, dragging them up to her ear.

"I'm sorry rea, you just make it really hard to keep self-control," Raven blushed and Speedy pulled away from her, kissing her lips a last time.

"I should go, we have training in the morning," Raven said, getting up and heading for his door. She went back to her room to change and grabbed a book before laying down in her bed.

Her mind was swarming with powerful emotions that confused her. Lust and love, fear and pride. She wasn't sure what her relationship would be like but she knew she was in for a difficult and rough couple of weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven woke up with a smile over her face as she headed down to the kitchen. Robin was making coffee when she arrived but she didn't mind his company, she actually enjoyed it. She started on her morning tea.

"Morning Raven," Robin said, he was in a good mood as well.

"Morning," she replied sitting down on the counter. Robin moved over to her, sitting beside her like usually. They had a habit of sharing mornings together.

"So, would you like to train with me this morning? It means you'll have the day to yourself," Robin asked, smiling.

"Sure, but I hope this isn't going to be one of those, pin Raven down days,"

"I won't do that, much," he smirked. After breakfast they headed down to the training room and ran a few drills.

Robin was showing Raven a few ways of hitting a person that would stop them from moving but didn't involve their privet areas. Robin knocked Raven into the wall and held her there.

"I was told you got pinned against a wall and couldn't get out," Robin said smiling, it looked like a smile but he was also breathing really hard.

"You promised this wouldn't be a pin Raven,"

"I'm pretty sure I added, 'much' into that sentence," Robin smirk only brightened as Raven struggled. She wasn't letting him win this time though, she used her powers to throw Robin back. His body hit the punching bag before falling face first to the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for that type of training," Raven turned to walk away but Robin grabbed her arm and twisting it behind her back. Raven growled and forced her head back, hitting his in the process.

Robin let her hand go but knocked her feet out from under her, Raven rolled as he went to grab her hands. She knocked him back with a strong kick to his chest from her feet. She got to her feet before Robin and used her magic to send the punching bag into his back, forcing him forward into her punch.

Robin smirked when he straightened back up. "Is that all you got Raven," he taunted. She ducked the two jabs and the elbow but was taken back by a sharp blow to her temple. Her surprised showed on her features as Robin kicked her back to the wall and pinned her there, a hand stuck between her back and the wall, her other wrist locked tightly in his hand, her mouth covered by his hand and body pressing against her.

She internally growled at being pinned yet again by Robin. She concentrated on her pain to see how much she'd be healing through the day. A few buries but nothing she wasn't use to.

"I win," Robin said smiling in front of her. His hair was now flat and laid against his forehead and his breath was ragged. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her body. His hand that was covering her mouth dropped and his smile dropped with it, as if a thought had come to his mind.

Raven pushed her body into his in an attempt to free herself, she expected Robin to let her go soon anyway. He had never done anything brash or stupid before, everything he did was well judged and calculated but this time he didn't seem to think at all. Robin let go of her hand and grabbed her face, forcing his lips right against hers and pushing firmly, as if she'd disappear.

Her mind raced from the overload of emotions he was pushing into her. She didn't want this. She didn't want him, not in that way. She liked him as a friend and she thought of him as her best friend but this, she'd never wanted him to like her like this. He wasn't her type. Which was an odd thought considering she didn't know what her type was, but what she did know was he wasn't it.

Robin hadn't let go of her though, in fact he was doing more. His hands where on her and his tongue was running over her bottom lip, the thing trying severely to force its way into her mouth. This wasn't really cheating, she didn't want and she wasn't reacting to it so how could it be.

Robin's hands were busy running the length of her body but when he realised she wasn't kissing back or reacting to him he bit her bottom lip, gently. Raven ended up flinching which caused her pain, she cried out and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Raven got her hand free and used it to grab Robin's hair, pulling it back roughly, breaking the kiss as a result. She kicked him back and held a hand over her mouth, disgusted with herself more than Robin.

"Rea I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," Robin said moving back over and taking her hand before she could ran.

"I can't Robin, I'm dating someone," she yanked her hand away from him. Robin was clearly hurt from what she said he stepped away from her and fisted his hands. He looked ready to hit her.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. The way you two were acting and the fact that he's better around you, it was clear," Robin slammed his fist into the dry wall, breaking it, his hand pulled away with dust covering it. She didn't think Speedy and herself had been found out but by the way he was talking he knew.

"I wanted to tell you, but-"Robin cut her off.

"But you couldn't because if you told me I'd have to kick you from the team, how could you be with him Raven, Red X is a criminal, I don't understand," Robin yelled. Raven stared at the ground. She'd expected him to bring up Speedy but Red X. True they were one in the same and she was technically still dating a criminal but the fact that he thought she was only dating Red X hurt a bit. She'd never endanger people like that, well not knowingly.

Robin had waited a bit for her to answer but when she didn't he stormed off away from her. She knew in his head he was working thought the problems and would later on go off at her again.

She sighed and headed to the kitchen again. Cyborg was making breakfast for the team Raven sat in front of the counter with a grim look on her face. She was going over the situation her head, trying to find a way to make things better without upsetting Robin, which was going to be difficult.

"What's wrong Raven," Cyborg asked. She sighed, leaning back to look around the room. When she believed the room was completely clear she turned back to Cyborg.

"Just having some issues. Say that you were dating someone who wanted to keep things quiet for time being and then someone else… advances on you thinking you're free and when you say you're not they think you're dating a villain and are upset with you what would you do? How would you talk to any of the people," Raven took a long breathe.

"So let me get this straight, Robin made a move on you and you told him you weren't available but you can't say you're dating Speedy so instead he thinks you're with Red X," Cyborg passed Raven her tea and stared at her gaping face.

Cyborg wasn't meant to know any of this and the fact that he knew worried Raven. How did he manage to find out?

"No, I'm not-,"

"Save it Raven, the others don't know and I won't tell anyone but you need to tell Speedy what happened before he hears it second hand and you need to tell Robin you're with Speedy even if he wants to keep it quiet for a while he'll understand,"

"Why didn't you say anything, or even tell me you knew?"

"Because you wanted to keep it down, I understood,"

"Thank you Cy,"

Raven ate with him till Beast Boy and Starfire came out, she headed to Speedy's room with a plate of food Cyborg had made him and felt brave enough to talk to him. She stepped into his room and placed the food down on the bedside table. She could hear the shower going so she opted to just wait until he was ready.

Five minutes passed, five minutes of her staring up at the ceiling thinking of the words she should use with Speedy and the subjects she should talk to him about. She wanted to talk to him about the fact that she had Robin kiss her but she also wanted to ask about his job. What could Speedy be doing for a living? She knew the answer, he was dressing up in the infamous Red X suit and stealing but it would be nice to hear the answers from his mouth.

"Raven," She heard Speedy's voice and sat up and immediately all her thoughts dropped from her mind. Her cheeks heated up and her heart pounded against her. Speedy was leaning against the bathroom door in a towel that hung very low giving herself a good view.

She looked over his muscles and watched the beads of water follow the lines of his body. Speedy smirked as he watched her looking over his body.

"You know Sunshine, if you wanna touch, you can," Speedy moved closer to Raven, placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her lips. Raven could feel the steam coming off his body, radiating against her own cold skin. Drops of water from his body and hair landed on her skin and the smell of shampoo filled the air around her.

Speedy sat on her lap, holding her against him. Raven couldn't help the blush that covered her body. The man in front of her was hot from his shower and in nothing but a small towel which was slipping from his waist. She could feel his masculinity pressing against her which scared her even more.

Speedy pushed her body down into the soft mattress as the towel that had covered his body fell to the floor. His lips where searing as he placed tender kisses down her neck and up to her ear. Raven's face had flooded into a permanent pink and haze covered her eyes. She could feel sweet sensations from him but at the same time her mind was cast in all directions. She whispered 'stop' softly and felt Speedy stiffen against her.

"You know, there's something incredible hot about making out with you when only one of us is dressed, next time though I think I'd like to see you fresh out of a shower," Speedy whispered, his hand roughly sliding down her thigh.

"Enough Speedy," he sighed and stopped, grabbing his towel as he stood up. She averted her eyes as the archer dressed himself before joining her back on the bed.

"So what's up Sunshine, just came in to see me in a towel or was there a reason,"

"I needed to talk to you,"

"About," Speedy said, pulling down her leotard and kissing her neck. Raven shivered as he continued to kiss her.

"Robin kissed me," she didn't mean to blurt it out but with him touching her it was hard to keep concentrated. Speedy stopped kissing her and his grip on her arm had tightened.

"He did what," she knew Speedy wasn't talking to her, and the tone wasn't for her either. It was for Robin, he was angry with Robin. "Why the hell do he kiss you?"

"Why are you angry, it's not like he knew we were together," this seemed to calm Speedy down a little bit, his hand loosened and he took a few short breaths.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't like the idea of him hitting on you, you're my girlfriend and I don't want him near you," Speedy leaned his head into her neck, breathing in her scent.

"He thinks I'm dating Red X,"

"I guess we need to fix that then,"

"Yes, preferable without violence,"

"I won't hit him," Speedy said walking to the door, "Much," Raven hated that word, Robin said it this morning before that whole mess happened.

Raven walked with him to Robin's room, doing her best to supress her emotions and to control the emotions Speedy was sending to her. He wouldn't have known he was sending his emotions at Raven but she could feel them at full force.

Robin opened the door after a second of Speedy pound on it. Raven's first thought was that this was going to work out fine, which was destroyed when she watched Speedy punch Robin in the face causing him to step back, his lips cut and bleeding.

"Speedy what the hell," Robin yelled covering his mouth.

"You said you were going to be nice," Raven moved pass and went to help Robin but he only pushed her hand away.

"Hey, she'd just trying to help," Speedy said.

"She wouldn't need to help if you didn't hit me," Robin yelled, he grabbed a top and held it against his lip. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to yell at you for kissing _my _girlfriend," Speedy said, his eye narrowing at Robin who seemed actual relieved.

"You're not dating Red X," Raven shook her head, she couldn't really answer no, because of Speedy but she also couldn't say what she thought now. Robin let her help his lip and then Speedy asked her to leave. She didn't trust them alone but Robin assure her they'd be fine that they needed this so she left and headed into the city.

Raven entered her favourite tea shop, the chime of bell ringing out as she opened the door. Her order was the same every day, green tea. She sat at her window spot and looked out at the sky. It was grey, with a yearning to cry down but couldn't. She took a breath and turned back to the store. People were busy chatting and hanging out and friends and family looked comfortable together.

She wondered what her friends would be doing. Cyborg would be playing games with Beast Boy and Starfire maybe cheering them on. Speedy and Robin would hopeful be sorting things out between them like adults and when she went home she'd be able to tell everyone her and Speedy are together.

It was all working out well, now all she needed was to stop Speedy from going out as Red X and her entire life would be sorted. She'd have everything fixed and she could be happy.

She sipped her drink, content that everything was now working out. Content that her life was on track and that no villain could mess up what was happening. She glance around the room one more before settling her view on the ever-growing storm. Red X said he was giving Jewels to a villain who used them to create the storm, probably something Raven and Robin should discuss when she gets a chance.

Her table was bumped slightly and Raven turned her gaze to meet that of a young man, about Robin and Speedy's age, his hair was black and wavy framing his blue eyes and tied in with his outfit that resemble something close to motorcycle fetish, black leather jacket, black pants with pockets over them and a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Jason,"


	8. Chapter 8

Two days passed:

Raven sighed as her long book dragged on. Usually she'd sit there reading happily and when Speedy sit beside her, kissing her neck and drawing patterns on her back, she felt content. Her books where dull lately, she'd have read them all a thousand times or more maybe and could no longer hold focus to them. Her mind was always so dazed.

She kept thinking of Robin and Jason. Robin had been acting weird with her since he found out her and Speedy were together. He said 'hi' in the mornings and sat together when movie nights happened and even in battles he managed to act friendly but when they were alone he struggled to talk to her, he struggled to be around her and he seems to have stopped caring for her completely. Which she knew wasn't true, in fact he cared a lot for her, so much it hurt when her and Speedy where in the same room, sharing affections for each other.

And then there was Jason. She'd meant him at the coffee shop two days ago and since they'd meet up for lunch every day. He was normal, which it wasn't like she didn't need him to be a superhero, she liked spending time with him, especially when they went out and talked. He liked so many of the things she did. They liked the same authors, teas and had the same idea of a good time. She liked Jason a lot more then she wished, this of course made her feel conflicted when she was with Speedy and made her thoughts a complete mess. There should never have been a moment with Jason, she knew that but at the same time she couldn't help it, he understood her.

"You're distracted dear, your forehead is wrinkling," Raven turned her head to look into Speedy's eyes. He pecked her lips lightly, a hand snatching the book from her and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

"I'm thinking, that's all," Raven answered, a soft smile coming to her face as he kissed her neck.

"But not about your book,"

"No,"

"Then what?" Speedy asked, his hands pulling her closer, she sighed in his arms and leaned her head back so it sat on his shoulders.

"You won't get jealous or upset if I hung out with a guy would you?"

"Depends, I'm fine with Robin but that's because he's my friend and won't hurt me, but if you're wanting to hang out with other guys I would like to meet them," Speedy kissed her cheek.

"I was talking to someone at the tea shop I go to, maybe you should come next time I go out,"

"So you're already seeing someone, you could break my heart that way Raven," Speedy pulled her head back more to get better access to her neck, kissing it tenderly.

"So you'll meet him?"

"Mhmm," was all she heard as Speedy's kisses become over powering. Raven sighed and let her body lean against his, enjoying the pleasure he continually gave her.

It would make her feel better, him meeting her friend. She wouldn't feel as if she was cheating on him and Jason would know she wasn't available, not that she thought that was what he was after.

"You know, I'm kind of curious about how far I can go with you," Speedy said, shifting his body so he was on top of her. His hand had barely touched her leg when she pushed him off.

"Not that far," Raven specified before standing from the bed and leaving the room with a smile on her face. She headed down stairs to where the other titans were. Robin never stayed in this room, he was either in his crime lab or the gym but Beast Boy and Cyborg were another story. They lived in the common room of titan's tower.

She made her way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple before sitting down at the table. Speedy ended up walking in a few seconds later, doing the same as her although he just grabbed a can of drink. They sat together watching Cyborg and Beast Boy competing in a racing game. Raven still didn't like watching but she made exceptions for her friends.

The city had been quite over the last few days, no attacks by the villains and no break outs but the oddest part was the weather, it had cleared up. Rays of light was streaming in through the windows, causing the carpet to glow and heat up. Outside the window the bay was glistening from the lights that hit it.

Robin and Raven talked about what Red X had said, if a villain was doing that then he'd need a constant source of power, gems and stones would run out and he'd need more brought in so this could have been that, which meant that Red X would be out to steal sometime soon but Raven liked to think that the weather mimicked her emotions and that she was finally at a state of peace with herself.

At lunch Raven took Speedy to her tea shop and led him to her seat. She'd usually not be so happy and childish but she couldn't help it. Speedy seemed to be in an okay mood but Raven knew something was up.

Jason came over to the table and looked straight at Speedy with a confused expression. He turned to Raven, his eyebrows knotted together slightly "Ah, a titan friend?" he asked.

"Jason, this is Speedy my boy-"

"I'm her boyfriend the person you'll end up dealing with if you even try a tiny thing with her," Raven felt her cheeks heat up in both embarrassment and anger but Jason only smirked as he sat.

"Well it's nice to meet you, any point in me threating you back? Telling you if you hurt her I'll beat you?"

"If you think I'm joking you're wrong,"

"I don't believe for a second you're joking, I believe you'd happily kill me right now but of course you need reason, and I completely agree to your rules, no touching of skin, no inappropriate behaviour, no talking dirty or anything that could be considered suggestive. Have I covered everything or would you like to add," Jason's smirk had grown in size through the speech, like he was trying so hard not to smile but it ended up happening.

"No seeing her unless I'm aware of it and if she gets so much as a splinter on your watch that will be the last time," Speedy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deal," Raven sat there looking at her hands, she couldn't understand why they were acting like this.

"Good, be back in a second love," Speedy kissed Raven and stepped out of the small booth.

"I'm sorry, he's normally not like this,"

"I bet he is and you just don't realise it, besides if I had you I'd be the same, making sure no one laid a hand on you and trying to keep you safe. I understand where he's coming from,"

"I'm sorry Jason, I should have told you he was coming along,"

"And what would have it accomplished, he would have still acted that way because he would have been threatened by me," Jason said, smirking at the end of his sentence.

"Why do you think that?" his smirk dropped.

"Come on Raven, I'm a good looking guy, a lot of girls would want me,"

"Oh, I don't care about those types of things,"

"Maybe not but he might not know that," Jason said.

Speedy came back with Raven's drink and his, he offered to get Jason something but she figured he'd say no and buy his own shortly.

Time passed slowly, the awkwardness of the situation sinking in and swirling around them. Raven tapped her fingers lightly against the counter in boredom as the two alpha males squared off. She knew dating wouldn't be easy but the emotions that radiated off of Speedy were treacherously high. She could feel jealousy and anger coming off him in waves, rage building within him as he sat next to her in front of Jason.

Jason on the other hand own showed calm emotions, no feelings of hate or jealousy but at the same time his emotions were always clouded from Raven. She could only slightly feel the emotions he had buried within him.

Speedy took his time finishing his drink, she knew he wanted to draw out his time making sure Jason stayed away from her but she also knew that Red X would have to head out eventually to steal more jewels. Jason wasn't bothered by this at all. He spoke to Raven as if Speedy didn't even exists. He'd still joke with her and tell stories to her without worrying about Speedy's present.

"I have to head off Raven, I'll meet you back at the tower," Speedy said, interrupting Jason's conversation. Speedy kissed Raven, it wasn't a kiss of love or even too show he cared, it was a kiss to demonstrate that she wasn't available and that she was Speedy's property.

"Bye," she whispered, fisting her hand under the table. She didn't like being treated like this, a piece of property, an object to be handed out and tossed away. Speedy smiled and walked off, the ring of the café bell being the last thing to sound before he disappeared into a crowd of faceless people. She turned back to Jason, who had a slight smile on his face but was trying very hard to hide it behind his hand.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just find your boyfriend a little… showy for you,"

"He's not usually like that. If he knew you it would be fine,"

"Sorry sweetie but I don't think he wants to know me," Jason leaned in his chair, his finger gripping the cup in front of him.

"He will, just right now you're new to him," Jason laughed at this, a warm laugh that gave Raven a fuzzy feeling.

"That's not exactly right," Jason said, he sighed and leaned on his elbow "He's protective and threatened, he sees you with me a person none of the titans has meet and immediately thinks way hasn't she brought him round, what's so special that she's kept him all to herself. I'd take it as a compliment, he knows you're so much better and knows you deserve that the moment he sees you with a guy he thinks he's going to lose you,"

Raven leant back in her chair, absorbing what Jason has said. True while Speedy had been here he'd been filled with jealousy but she wasn't about to leave him for another. Not without good reason. Although being a master thief would be a good reason.

"He knows I wouldn't do anything,"

"Maybe, but it's more the fact that you could if you wanted to, you have options and he doesn't like that,"

"But I don't," Raven said, arguing against him. "There's no one besides him that I've even tried to be with, Robin wanted to be with me but I said no. Speedy is the first guy I've liked,"

"Ah, but does he know that," Jason said, his smirk slightly dropping. "Anyway, now that he is gone I was thinking we could go back to our usual topics,"

"Ah, flying verse motorcycle,"

"No my plan to command the earth and all its people," Jason said, laughing.

"Oh that one, well first you're going to need to take out the hero's and leaders of the world,"

"I got that cover, I'll put an old lady in the middle of the street and when the hero's go to save her I'll blow them up, it's fool proof," Raven laughed and Jason smiled as he continued to explain his take over the world scheme.

"If you were going to fight the Teen Titans how would you do it?" Raven asked.

"I'd lead them into a false sense, tease the leader a bit to make him believe he can win, flirt when I can, use something to stop Beast Boy from morphing and find a way to stop you're powers from working, it's all basic stuff but I guess no one else thinks that way because you've never been beaten,"

"When you say flirt I presume you mean with Starfire,"

"Well it would tick of the Boy Wonder,"

"No, they broke up so he wouldn't really care,"

"Oh, well then I'd flirt with you, but that's because I'd want to flirt with you," Raven felt a small blush rise on her cheeks but she quickly pushed it back down.

"Just drink you're tea,"

"Yes M'am," Jason said, saluting her.

Raven's communicator went off, signalling crime within the city. She expected to open it and see Red X but instead found the Hive Five robbing the mall, again. Raven said 'bye' to Jason before heading out to the mall where her friends were already. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were outside fighting Mammoth, Gizmo and Seemore. Inside the mall, Starfire and Speedy were dealing with Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous, Barely managing to not get harmed.

Deciding that they were the ones who needed help Raven flew in through the window just as Speedy shoot out, her magic catching him before he leaded face first on the pavement below. She turned back to the store, eyes fixing on the disappearing Kyd Wykkyd. She chased him around the corner and into an arcade. The flashing lights blinding and distracting at the same time.

'Red X and you? Who have thought a Titan like's playing with the bad boys,' Raven turned in circles trying to locate the voice that rang quietly inside her head. The boy in the bat-like-cape was out of sight, tucked away within the shadows he liked so much.

"Show yourself, or are you afraid to fight," Raven said. She knew he could see her. Not because his eyes were visible but because she could feel it, the stare he was burning into her causing the small hairs on the back of neck to rise.

'I'm not afraid, merely curious to see if you'd give me the same treatment as Red X if I offer to keep you safe. We're all alone and my teammates don't have to know,' this struck Raven, the thought he was constructing and implying making her feel ill and disgusted all at the same time. She'd never touch a villain, not him, not any of them and she above all certainly didn't need protection.

"I wouldn't, not if you were the last person on earth," she sneered, dropping into a fighting stance and taking a glace around the room. Her black magic poured out, searching the nocks for him. He wasn't getting away after that comment.

'Have it your way, but remember, I gave you a chance to make this easy on you,' Wykkyd flew out from beside her, grabbing her wrist and reaching it back, his other hand went to her throat, grabbing it tightly. She hadn't expected him to be so fast or for him to know what he was doing.

Raven tried to move back but every move she made he'd copy, keeping her perfectly stuck. She hated him for that.

Kyd Wykkyd slammed her against a game shoving his hand over her mouth as he kissed her neck lightly. Raven, being the type to not give up, took the chance to knee him but he grabbed her and flipped her over.

'I'm not so easily fooled,' he leaned over her, a hand still covering her mouth and legs pinned down by his own weight. She didn't struggle, instead she looked around for something to grab while he kissed her neck.

She saw Red X from the corner of her eye, he'd just teleported in and looked at Wykkyd. Even though his mask was covering his face the way he stood showed nothing but rage. He was angry but Raven wasn't going to let him save her again.

"Mhmm," she growled under Wykkyd's hand, trying to get a reaction.

'Oh, would you like a kiss,' he looked up to her, a leery smile on his lips. He leaned into her, about to kiss her when her head shot up, hitting him hard in the centre of his forehead. When he struggled back she got up and used her magic to send him flying into the wall before a machine followed, pinning the unconscious Wykkyd there.

"Nice going Sunshine, guess he won't mess with you anymore," Red X turned to her as a machine smashed into him, pinning him near Wykkyd.

"Who are you?" Raven growled, stepping forward.

"Really, you're still on this, after you've seen me all those times,"

"I want the answer from you. I'm trying so hard not to see the connection but I can't take it anymore, I need to know who you are,"

"Hmm, you know it's quite funny, the idea of asking a masked person who they are,"

"Answer me X,"

"I can't," Red X pushed the machine forward, freeing himself.

"Why not?"

"Because having a secret identity makes me a hit with the ladies," Red X laughed at her frowning face "Okay, maybe it's not the time for jokes. But seriously, if I wanted anyone to know who I was do you honestly think I'd be wearing a mask?"

"I need to know, I'm sorry," Raven grabbed the end of his mask and ripped it off of him. The only thing she say before his lips crushed against her was his blue eyes. Nothing more.

Red X teleported with the mask before she could come out of being dazed. Her lips were tingling as she made her way back to the other titans and her head was running wild with emotions. That was the sweetest kiss he'd ever given her, even if it was to stop her from knowing the truth.

**Do people like reading the sex scene things or would I be better off skipping it altogether and just insinuating that it had happened? Would love an answer before I post next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update on this one, I had family things come up and also had to do a lot of research for this chapter because I don't really write sex type scenes. I also ended up getting a friend to help because I don't have to best experiences with sex unlike her. **

The dark girl leaned against the vent's that sat on the roof of her home, staring lazily off into the sunset as she thought about her last encounter with the arrogant and self-absorbed thief. He'd kissed her like never before, sweet and full of love. Nothing like the hot and powering kisses that she was used to. Speedy's kisses where always so possessive and cruel in a way, the way his demanded her to comply and give him everything whereas the thief kissed her passionately and sweet.

This was confusing, she knew it was the same person, they acted the same and always showed up when the other was out of sight. But the kiss. It was the first sign that something was different.

And then there was those eyes. Crystal blue and filled with a warmth you wouldn't expect from something so cold. They pulled her in to a place where her mind could only see him, the man in front of her kissing and holding her so tenderly she could only call it love.

A breeze shot around her, blowing her cape lightly, matching its pace with that of the seas below. Today had been quiet, no sign of any villain and no sign of activity. She was free to muse on top of the tower for the rest of the day.

A thought had come to mind, if she was to pull Speedy's mask off, what colour eyes would she find behind that pearl white mask. Would it be the same warm filled crystal one or would it be a new colour all together. She wanted it to be blue, then all her confusion would rise up and disappear. Those hunting eyes so recognisable but at the same time, she couldn't place them. The only time she could really remember them was in her dreams.

Raven sighed, breathing in deeply and letting the air pulse out of her lungs, joining the current around her. She went back through the rooftop door and headed downstairs to the room of the archer himself. Her thoughts barely a jumble for once.

She knocked lightly and was meet with a slight groan from the person inside. Ignoring the state he was more than likely in she entered the room, a hand over her eyes as she searched for the light switch. The groan was louder and more miserable when it clicked on, lightly up the room.

"It's too early," she heard him groan and a quick movements of sheets told her he was getting up. She didn't uncover her eyes not wanting to invade his privacy again, but she could hear him walking, making his way over to her quietly. The light clicked off again and her hand was taken, the muscle archer pulled her forward until her body hit the soft mattress. Speedy's weight settled beside her.

She dared a quick peek, hoping that he was clothed and to see what he was doing. Speedy was lying beside her, the sheet that was over them barely covered his chest, which was bare. Raven sighed again and dropped her head onto the soft bed. Her thoughts were twisted but she knew what she wanted to say.

"We need to talk, Speedy," Raven said, slightly sitting up to see him better and leaning on her arm.

"I don't like those words, it's the basic way of asking a person where this is going, and I have no interest in talking about that so early in the morning," Speedy groan.

"It's about the job you're doing, I want to know what it involves. You're gone most nights and have missed showing up to crimes scenes sometimes when you really could be needed"

"That's honestly not the important thing, it's just a job, nothing special," Raven sighed and leaned back down annoyed at his indifference. There was sound coming from his side of the bed which caused Raven looked over to him just as his hand searched the area for his mask. She grabbed his hand to stop him, which caused him to freeze. "What are you doing?"

"You don't need to wear you're mask around me. You can trust me,"

"I would only tell the person I love who I am Raven," Speedy said, Raven's hand let his go allowing him grab his mask.

She felt a slight stab in her heart as he grabbed the mask. It wasn't so early for him to feel love but then, she wasn't sure how she felt. Love would be something so wanted but after Malchior it honestly didn't seem possible. But then around Speedy she did feel loved.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better then to ask," Raven said.

"Rea, I said I'd share my identity with the person I love, you're the first person I've ever loved," Raven looked up, immediately she was caught in his gaze. Forest green eyes staring in her purple ones. Her eyebrows knotted together with confusion, he was telling the truth and he was working all those nights when Red X showed up. "I wasn't expecting any type of reaction in particular but confusion, what's wrong?"

"I thought, there was a chance that you were Red X," Raven said with a stutter as the thought of her and Red X kissing came back to mind at full force. If Speedy wasn't Red X then who kissed her.

"Why would you think that?" Speedy asked, he'd sat up and was now staring at her completely confused

"You and him called me the same names, you acted alike and taught me the same moves and whenever we have to fight him you're nowhere to be seen," Raven said, arguing her point as if her life depended on it. Speedy remained quiet for some time as if thinking about what she'd said and coming up with the correct response.

"I see," he said, growling through his teeth. His hands were fisted tightly at his side, his knuckles turning white from the grip. "Why wouldn't you just ask me if I was him or was it that you didn't trust me?"

"Speedy I'm sorry, there was just too many coincidences, even the necklace you brought me, Red X had robbed that jewellery store that night, please see where I'm coming from,"

"You acted like you trusted me but you didn't. Did you even want this relationship or did you only say yes to find out if that thief and I were the same person?"

"I would never do that to you, I was just confused around you all the time,"

"How do you even know, how did seeing my face make a difference to your belief?"

"I pulled Red X's mask off-"

"So you knew who he was anyway," Speedy yelled, cutting her off midsentence. Raven could feel the anger rolling off him but beneath it all she could feel the one emotion that hurt her, disappointment. He'd trusted her and told her everything, he even shared his identity with her and in return she'd blamed and accused him of being a thief.

"I saw his eyes but nothing more, Speedy please just tell me how I can make this up to you,"

"Why? It's clear now that there was alone one person who actually felt love in this relationship," His voice was soft, filled with hurt and pain, she'd managed to rip his heart out with a few small tugs. He'd never given himself to a person like this, allowed his heart to be close enough that it could break and now that he had he was repaid by his heart lying in front of him, shattered. She wanted to do something like she had to prove her love to him but saying it wasn't enough. That wouldn't prove love, nor would any act it would only prove desperation.

Speedy had let a tear fall down his face, hitting the sheets below him. His eyes had been fixed on the spot in front of him while he tried to calm himself down. His hands were still clenched tightly together and his body shook with pain.

"I'm sorry," She sighed and leaned forward, kissing his cheek lightly, there was one thing she could give that would prove her emotions. One thing that she could give only once. Hopefully he'd realise this was her way of proving her feelings for him.

The man in front of her didn't react to her at all. He kept himself still as if his body had become solid. Raven kissed down his neck, she was unsure of what she was doing, she hadn't done anything like this before and she certainly never took lead. It wasn't her type of thing.

Her hand's where on his waist and her lips climbing slowly back up to his. Although he was acting as nothing more than a rock, frozen in its spot, Raven didn't stop. Her lips pressed against his and her hands moved up his body, tracing it lightly.

She starched her nails down his back and deepened the kiss against him. Trying to get a reaction out of him and trying to prove to him that she cares. He snapped out of his trance and pulled her hips against his, his hands playing over her shape and lips fighting against her.

Speedy pulled away for a second to reply, "This doesn't mean I'm not angry with you little bird," he whispered against her ear before sucking on the lobe. Raven gasped silently. He pushed her body down into the mattress, kissing and sucking her neckline.

"You don't seem mad anymore," Speedy smirk, pushing Raven back so she lying flat against the mattress.

"Oh I am, but I've said before how hard it is for me to concentrate around you," Speedy kissed Raven before she could say another thing.

His hands were at the back of her costume pulling at the zipper while her hands were firm against his chest. The zipper was slowly pulled down till it reached the end then her arms and neck where the first things he freed, not wanting to push her too far yet.

"I'm rather curious on how far you'll let me go," Speedy whispered before kissing down her neck. Raven shivered, she felt uncomfortable and unease at what was about to happen. Her stomach was in a frenzy forcing her to feel a little sick but she was determined to be with Speedy, he's already shown her something that he never showed anyone so now it was her turn.

Raven moved her hands to his pants, slowly pushing them down a bit. Speedy smirked against her neck, his hands pulling her leotard further down so he could get to the rest of her body. Her body stiffened as he continued to remove the black suit. He pulled her into a kiss when he'd finished removing the suit so she could calm down a little before pulling away and looking over her body.

Raven felt uncomfortable having him look over her body, having his eyes look hungrily over her body. She went to move but Speedy grabbed her wrist and held them over her head, starching her out. He growled at her as he lowered his head to her chest, kissing softly and sucking on the skin. Raven tried to turn away from him, not understanding the emotions she was feeling. Raven moaned, trying her best to pull her arms away from him. She wasn't use to these feelings or sensations.

Speedy was taking his time as he kissed down her body, his hand following the shape of her body down to her thigh and running back up it. His hand moved from her outer thigh to inner, pulling her leg around him and leaving her very exposed. She moved uncomfortable against him.

Her mind was racing with emotions, she wasn't use to this. His bare and musclier chest pressed up against hers and his body over hers showing how hard he was for her.

His hand snaked into her hair, tugging back as he bit into her neck. His hand that was on her thigh running up and down. Raven tried to move her hand from his but he only tightened his grip.

"Are you sure about this little bird," Speedy asked. Raven nodded in reply but turned her face away from him. She wanted to do this out of love but she also wanted to prove how she felt about him. Doing this without love wouldn't be bad, she has strong feelings for him, and the love can come later on.

He slipped his hand down her leg towards her core, she shivered as he touched her, rubbing her sensitive area lightly. He kept her so close to him, holding her tightly while giving her pleasure. Raven was trying to keep herself still so she wouldn't make any mistakes but what he was doing to her was causing her to squirm against him even through his tight grasp. She wasn't use to these types of feelings.

His thumb circled the area as his lips went back to kissing her frame, settling on her chest. Raven was breathing heavily and biting her lip to stop any noises from leaving her. Her room might have been sound proof but his wasn't and she had no interest in the rest of the team knowing what she was doing.

Her body felt like it might explode as Speedy slipped two of his fingers inside her. She gasped and struggled a bit against him but Speedy managed to hold her still. He trusted his fingers as gently as he could but at the same time Raven could feel the lust radiating off of him. He wanted to do so much more, but was trying his best to serve her needs first over his own.

"Have I told you how hard it is to keep self-control around you," he whispered into her ear before biting it.

"A few times," Raven said, raspy, she was so consumed with the pleasure he was given her that even reply to him took her breath away.

Her body felt sore but so loved at the same time, she felt a coil in her stomach tighten and before she knew it, that coil of heat exploded. Her body felt as if it was on fire and Speedy was only fanning the flames.

She laid there breathing in, barely noticing the fact that Speedy had release her hands and gotten off of her. She went to sit up but Speedy was back to her, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her from siting. She could see the shorts on the ground and released what was happening.

He leaned into her, groping her body and taking her lips passionately. His body hot and demanding against her small frame. The kiss he share with her now was unlike the others he'd given her before. It wasn't full of lust or desire but forgiveness and something else, not love but something she couldn't understand, guilt.

He didn't give her any chance to back down. While distracting her with kisses he placed himself and forced himself forward, breaking her innocent.

She knew it was meant to hurt, but the pain she felt now was more then she had expected. Her lips parted in the kiss but she didn't scream or take in air, only a single tear fell from her eyes as Speedy held himself still.

When Raven started to take in breathes again Speedy took that as cue for himself to move, rocking his hips back and forth while kissing and sucking on her neck. Raven ran her nails down his chest earning a small groan from him.

She was doing her best not to think of the pain but that was slowly being forced down as he picked up his pace and changed what his hands were doing. She went to reach out for him but he grabbed both her wrist in one hand, holding them over her head while his other hand went between their bodies to rub at her sensitive spot again. She moaned loudly, lifting her hips to meet his trust.

Speedy leaned down, kissing her while his body continued to work. This was too much for Raven, she wasn't use to this many emotions and she knew it was effecting her powers because a few objects in the room smashed, encased in a dark aura although Speedy seemed unconcerned with anything that broke.

She could feel the sweat over the bodies and his desperation as he moved faster. Her body was almost as hot as his was and the burning inside her was getting worse as he continued to within her.

She heard him gasp her name before clamping his lips on her. His body shaking as he came to a stop, she felt herself release all the built up tension feeling relieved. Her body was sore but at the same time she was so full of energy.

"Raven," Speedy whispered again, kissing her lips. He didn't move his body off her. They laid perfectly still like that for minutes before he finally moved off and pulled her body against his, holding her close to him. Raven, couldn't believe the things she'd just felt from him and the things she felt for him.

They laid in bed for most the day, Speedy only leaving once to bring them dinner. She wondered if the team knew what they had done but at the same time she didn't care. Speedy was hers and she was his and at the moment that was all that mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**For people who read I know that things seemed to move fast but being as this is mostly for fun I figured a fast moving story was necessary. **

Raven woke up late in Speedy's bed her eyes fluttering slowing, she was still completely undressed from the night before and her mind was still a disorganised, cluttered mess. She wasn't sure how she felt about last night or how she felt about Speedy.

He could be the coldest person in the world, he could act better than most the people she knew. His how playboy routine was an act, his way of dealing with who he was. In actually fact he was a kind person who just wanted a family, but at the same time when he wanted to shut you out he could do it so easily and even Raven couldn't read him. He was a mystery to her but one she felt she was cracking.

Raven sat up holding the sheet against her as she moved through to the bathroom, only stopping to grab her clothes on the way. She jumped into a quick shower, loving the hot water against her tingling skin. After dressing she headed back into the room, noticing for the first time that Speedy wasn't there.

She wasn't sure what to think about that, it was unusually, from what she knew, for a guy to just leave after being with a girl like that but at the same time Speedy wasn't known for being a patient guy or an average guy.

She left the room and headed for the kitchen, hoping maybe Speedy was just hungry or something. She walked into the kitchen, Speedy at the stove top cooking without his shirt. Raven walked in, grabbing her cup and preparing her drink.

It wasn't till then that Raven notice the girl that was sitting on the couch, red hair and pale skin and in only a shirt and a shorts. She was asleep but looked to be waking up. Raven paused for a moment and moved over to Speedy, tapping his shoulder.

"Yes Raven," he asked, not turning or even looking at her.

"Can we talk," She asked, he nodding was the only answer she received. "In privet," Speedy sighed and stepped away from what he was doing, walking out into the hall with Raven.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, acting as if everything was normal.

"There's a girl in the kitchen and you're acting a little weird," Raven replied.

"Yeah, her names Jessie, she's an old friend,"

"Who's wearing you're shirt,"

"She wouldn't give it back," Speedy replied, laughing a little. Raven took in a few breaths before continuing the conversation.

"Why does she have your shirt?"

"What's wrong Raven, please just ask what you want to ask," he was starting to sound angry and Raven couldn't understand why, she thought they were together but now there was someone else here wearing Speedy's shirt.

"Fine, why is she here, is she in trouble or something,"

"No, for sex, it's the only reason she ever shows up,"

"But you're with me, you told her that right?" Raven asked, looking at him. Speedy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You realise that there's nothing between us. It was just sex Raven it's not like I want to be with you," he replied, smiling a bit "I thought you would have known that, you know how I am with women,"

Raven stood there for a moment staring blankly at the ground and going over his sentence. Speedy didn't hang around, he went back to the kitchen while Raven wondered what had just happened. She thought they had something that they were close and that he cared for her but he clearly never cared. He was using her, using her for sex and nothing more.

Tears formed in her eyes, trying hard to fall. Raven turned around and headed back to her room where she could cry in piece over her broken heart.

She sat on her bed and forced herself to meditate in hopes it would calm her down. Speedy was just using her, something she'd thought from the moment they started dating but until now it wasn't real. She had honestly thought they had something together, that she was special and that he really cared for her but clearly that wasn't true. She was just another number for him, another woman he'd managed to bed.

How could she be so blind, to think she could be so special to someone so use to using people. It was naïve to think she could change him. It was a foolish thought.

Raven sat on her bed for the next few hours, she couldn't mediate without remembering the pain she was in and she could barely breathe. Sitting and staring out at the sea was the only thing that kept her mind calm.

Last time, when it had been Malchior she had her friends to fall back on but this time, Speedy would end up being hurt by them if she said a thing. She couldn't do that to him even if she wanted to.

The shrilling sound of the alarm hammered her thoughts away for a brief moment at least. Raven exhaled deeply before standing and following out to the main room. On the screen appeared a Red X and the Hive Five symbol. Speedy was actually here for once but of course he had his arm wrapped around the girl from earlier. Robin and Cyborg where both glaring daggers at him, barely paying any mind to the criminals on the screen.

Robin sighed and walked over to the screen, he looked at the names and turned back to us. "Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire can go to the jewellery store and Raven and I will head down to the vault, Speedy catch up with us after you take your friend home," Robin moved off, presumably to grab his bike and head out. Speedy on the other hand shrugged and held his friends hand as he walked with her.

Raven didn't stick around to watch there exchange, she teleported herself to the scene and leaned against the building, waiting for Robin to arrive. Raven watched as the cars passed by, usually she'd just go in and try to deal with it herself but today wasn't one of those days. She just wasn't in the mood for this, she wanted to just go home and sit alone in her room. She just wanted some alone time.

Robin's bike pulled up beside the curb. He throw his helmet on it and followed the marble stairs up to Raven. "What happened between Speedy and you?" was the first thing he said when he meet up with her.

"Nothing, were just not together anymore," Raven said, barely taking her eyes of off the moon that hung lowly in the sky. She preferred to find something to focus on when she was lying, then she could come off as mesmerized, absorbed or fascinated over upset, hurt or in pain.

"Come on Rea, you can talk to me," Robin went to grab her hand but Raven pulled away from him.

"We don't need to go into this Robin, Speedy and I are over, that's all there is. Now can we go stop the criminal that's currently stealing from the bank vault?" Raven said, her powers had smashed a nearby lamp but otherwise she seemed completely unfazed.

"Okay, but I am here for you,"

Raven huffed as Robin walked passed her, her eyes rolled but she eventually dropped her crossed arms and followed him. If it had been Red X they may have talked some more, it's not like the Hive Five ever got away but Red X was another story.

They made it through the main area without encountering the masked thief but the second area wasn't the same. Down in the unsealed vault was Red X with a bag full of money. The odd thing was, he wasn't taking the money, he was placing it in a few people's areas making them a little richer.

Robin and Raven exchanged the same puzzled look before approaching the thief. "Freeze," Robin said, Red X spinning on his heels to see them. His masked eyes widened so slightly but then settled back down as the rest of him relaxed.

"Sunshine and traffic light, now what took you two so long, I would have thought you'd been first in line to see me, I am the most adorable person after all," Raven just stood there, not reacting to his comment whatsoever, she knew he was only teasing but she wondered if he was planning on bringing up their kiss in front of Robin, it would certainly annoy him. Speedy dumps her and Red X kisses her while Robin can barely get time to talk to her.

"What are you doing X,"

"I got bored of stealing, so now I'm giving back to the people." He said, winking over to Raven, "Speaking of people, Sunshine you seem all gloomy and blue over there, want a hug,"

Before Raven could even think of a comeback to that Red X was knocked over and hit by Robin. They thought each other on the ground for a while before going into their acrobatics shows. Raven on the other hand didn't feel like joining in, she found a spot to sit and just watched to make sure they didn't break everything, although she didn't stop them from destroying a statue of a loving couple.

Speedy ran in to Ravens surprise, she'd figured he would have stayed out with the girl he was with over showing up to a fight. He shot a few arrows at Red X who barely missed them because of Robin keeping him busy. Red X knocked Robin over to the ground in front of Speedy as he landed in front of Raven. He didn't seem worried about her attack him though because he kept his eyes on Robin and Speedy.

Before Speedy could move away from where he was Robin got up and punched him straight across the jaw. Red X straightened up at the sight and for a second looked as if he might crack into fits of laughter.

"What the hell was that for?" Speedy yelled, defending himself against the next blow. Robin kept moving against him though, hitting him as if he was nothing but a criminal too.

"I'm pretty sure you know why I'm doing this," Robin said, as he sang Speedy's bow, throwing it out of reach. Red X looked at them a last time before gabbing his bag and bolting.

Speedy was fighting back now which meant neither of them notice the escaping thief. Raven stood up and went to stop them but she heard something smash in the direction Red X had gone. Raven growled before chasing after the thief, something she was getting used to.

Before Raven had even made it outside she knew that it was rain. Not by the sound of it hitting the ground or the sight but by the salty smell it brought with it. She stepped out the doors, not shocked to see Red X standing there waiting for her. The moment she came forward he jumped hitting the side walls of the buildings across the street till he reached the roof. She knew he wanted her to follow him and she knew that if she didn't she'd have to sort out Robin and Speedy.

These boys were beginning to annoy her, they kept forcing her to do things that she didn't want to do. With a heavy sigh she flew out into the rain and followed Red X. Her leotard already clinging against her skin and her cape dragging her back a bit from the water that had absorbed into it.

Red X was lying on the edge of the roof as if already bored to death by the very notion of fighting her. Before he could get up though Raven set her powers out, knocking him, she expected him to react faster but instead he fell off the edge, trying to snag the ledge but missing.

She rushed over to make sure she'd only injured him anything more and she might actually get kicked off the titans. Red X flipped himself back over the ledge and grabbed Ravens wrist before she could react.

"Did you really think I was hurt Sweetheart,' she knew he was smiling, how could he not be. He'd managed to yet again trick her.

"I was hoping," She dryly replied, her wrist were tightly caught in his making it impossible for her to move away and Red X seemed happy with that.

"Words can hurt," he said before humming to himself, he moved slightly, in a small circle.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought we could dance together, I know basically every girl on this plant want's to dance with me," he said. He released one wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closely against him while he danced, Raven struggled to no avail.

"I don't, now let me go,"

"I thought by now you would have told everyone who I was actually,"

"And why would you think that?" she asked, shoving harder against him.

"Well you saw my face didn't you?" silence was all he got as an answer. "So you didn't see my face, you know what that tells me?" his voice had somehow gotten really chipper and prideful.

"What?"

"That you closed you're eyes when we kissed, that you liked the kiss,"

"I did not, let me go,"

"Maybe we should try it again," this caught Raven off guard, she didn't want him kissing her, not after everything but at the same time she did just for the pure feel. But it would mean nothing because he could never love her.

"No," Raven said, before using her magic to knock him back. He leaned hard and rolled on the roof across from her.

"Well, that's the first time you've really hurt me so points to you," Red X chucked and threw a shiny X at her. She tried to dodge by flying up but Red X had anticipated that and she was caught in a red net. While Raven tried to free herself Red X jumped the gap between the buildings and sat in front of her. "I'm being really nice to you Sunshine, I don't think you want that to change," Raven stopped struggling and instead glared at Red X.

"I didn't ask you too, and I certainly don't need any kindness from you. You're nothing but a thief," with that she throw the net over him and used her power to throw him back over to the other building. Her power surrounded all the broken bricks and she used them to throw at him, hurling them as fast as she could.

Red X was one of their fastest reacting villains so it didn't shock her when he got rid of the net and started to dodge the projectiles. What did however shock her was instead of running he headed for her.

When he managed to reach her she sent a kick out, but he grabbed her leg and used it to pull her close to him.

"I really love a fighter Raven," Red X said, lifting her mask and kissing her cheek before teleporting.

Raven growled, her teeth grinding together and the remaining bricks smashing to pieces in black darkness. He'd escaped her again, and kissed her, again. Next time they have a fight against him Raven would argue, she'd go against anyone expect for him.

She walked back to the bank and waited at the main entrance. Speedy was the first to come back through but he walked right past her without glance at her once. She could feel the pain coming off him and see the marks but for the most part he seemed normal. Robin came out a few minutes after, holding his right arm close to his chest and looking at the ground. She knew him well enough to know he was pouting because he'd lost.

"Do you feel better now?" Raven asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"No,"

"Did you only invite Speedy to come with us so you could beat him up without the others seeing?"

"Yes,"

"And are you done with this now,"

"For now, but I do want to hurt him some more,"

"For what?"

"He hurt you and don't try to say he didn't Raven, I can see it when you look at him, you're hurting because of what he did," Robin leaned beside her on the wall, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"The others don't know, only you and Cyborg would know, please just drop it before everyone finds out,"

"Fine," Robin said, dropping her hand and heading back out to his bike. Raven watched as he throw if leg over and placed his helmet on. "You know, it wouldn't have happened if you just dated me," he yelled before driving off.

Raven sighed and teleported back to her room to get ready for the long night she was going to have, Robin was never going to let her live that down.

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I've given up on getting my friend to re-read, she busy lately with helping me with another story. My own stories, things I want to get published. **


	11. Chapter 11

Raven spent the next few days watching Speedy bring home a new girl. For five days Speedy did nothing but introduce Raven to beautiful girls he'd managed to bed and she'd have to play along, acting nice to them and pretending she didn't care that her heart was breaking. Robin and Cyborg had seen how she was and would take Speedy into another room and yelled at him but nothing changed, he still acted like a jerk, he still showed her all these woman and flaunted it in her face.

She so stupid for believing him, for thinking that the playboy had anything other than play on his mind. She like a fool, you'd think after Malchior she would have learned to not trust or at least not to blindly trust a guy, but she hadn't. Her emotions had clouded her judgement she allowed herself to live in the moment.

But moments end, and this moment had passed by so quickly, so blindly that she was left in the dust with nothing but a broken heart. The pain she was feeling would have been easier if it was just because her and Speedy were nothing more than a couple that had tired but had failed, but that wasn't the case, her heart burned for him, maybe not in love but with something that proved powerful enough to hurt.

Love wasn't the only thing you could feel for a person, it was an emotion and one of the most powerful ones but that didn't necessarily mean it was the only thing that would break your heart. She trusted him, trust that he would one day love her, that he could see past her flaws and want her simply because he wanted her. This trust she felt with him allowed her to open up and share with him the things she wouldn't tell anyone, things about her father, what it was like for her growing up and what her powers were really like.

Unbridle passion, Trust, friendship and a sense of belonging, those are the reason she went with him. They were so much alike but now. Now she was watching him sit on the couch with this blonde girl and happily act as if she was his next best thing. How was it fair?

Raven sighed and leaned back, she was sitting on the other side of the couch with a thick book in her hands but as of late the words were nothing more than a slight distraction that couldn't maintain her attention. Nothing really could, she was drawn to Speedy and his actions. Curious about what made him act this way, it couldn't just be that he liked hurting people but she couldn't think of any other reason.

Her head was already pounding with emotion when she heard the couple next to her giggling and a thump meaning they'd fallen onto the couch. She knew that jealous was normal and that anyone would feel how she was right now but it still felt childish. She'd lost him and now needed to move on.

Raven looked over to Speedy, he was careful when he was Raven, guarded so no one else had to see him and the person he was with but now he was making out with a girl on the couch in full view of everyone without holding back in the slightest. It was something that she actually was happy for. With Speedy keeping their relationship a secret no one ended up seeing them like this, that and no one besides Cyborg and Robin was trying to cheer her up.

With a silent sigh Raven got off the couch and headed down to the training room. It was about time she blew of some steam, considering her idea of battling lately was sitting off to the side and making sure everyone – besides Speedy – came out unharmed.

Raven walked into the training room, a smell of perspiration hitting her at full force. Robin, like usually, was heavily training with a serious look over his face. He was the only one who knew how far Speedy had gotten with her and because of it whenever they were around one another it felt like a death match. Cyborg kept Speedy as far away as possible and Robin had reluctantly promised to at least try not to attack him.

He'd also asked Raven if she wanted him removed for the team or even sent back to titans east. Both sounded like things Raven did secretly want but at the same time she couldn't, doing that would make her the type of person she didn't want to be, the type that couldn't handle being within the same room as the person they were once with.

"Wanna join?" Robin asked, his fist landed quite hard against the bag, knocking it back a bit and creating an odd sound, like paper getting hit. Raven moved over to him a smile coming to her face as she noticed the piece of paper stuck to the bag with a badly drawn Speedy.

"I see were not holding grudges then," Raven said, smiling slightly. The drawing was honestly terrible but the idea behind it was cute and Raven liked that her friend was still trying his best to protect her. Robin always protected her, he looked after her even during the fight with her father.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see him brutally injured on a daily bases," Robin said, he dropped his fight stance and turned to Raven with a smirk. "You realise that you're now single again and I'm still-,"

Raven cut Robin off by placing her hand over his mouth. "I know where you're going Robin but it's too soon,"

"Maybe it is but honestly Raven you should have never gone out with him. Speedy doesn't love people he uses them just like he used you," Robin stopped, dropping his head after realising what he'd said. Beast Boy would be the person normally to speak without thinking, to say hurtful things in a time of rage but Robin saying that to her it was uncalled for.

"I know he used me Robin,"

"I'm sorry Raven I didn't mean to say that," Robin said, taking Ravens hand. She tried to shy away from him but he only pulled her hand harder bring her close to him. His arms wrapped around her and Raven finally gave in, resting her head on his shoulder. "Would you like to do something, maybe go out to get away from Speedy for a bit?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"You know you don't have to act brave in front of me or Cyborg,"

"I'm not, I'll be fine Robin just give me time,"

"I'm here if you need it," Robin said, tightening his grip on her, Raven waited a moment longer before pushing away from him. She looked around the room, seemingly deciding whether or not to stay and train. Robin made it difficult just because of the way he acted around her. The only person who acted like this around her was Speedy and clearly that was done.

"I should go," Raven said. She'd made it safely out of the room and into the hall before Robin caught up with her. "I really need to mediate Robi-," she was of course cut off by the kiss he forced on her. She hated him doing this too her, she wasn't his and she certainly didn't like having him kiss her but it seemed any moment between them made Robin think she felt the same way.

He pulled away from her with his arm still tightly holding her upper arm "I'm not giving up on this Raven," he then let go and walked back to the training room leaving Raven to stand there with a shocked expression on her face.

He can't keep doing this too her, she wasn't ready to be with another person and she still wasn't sure that she'd ever like him as anything more than friend.

Raven went up to the roof hoping to get away from the craziness and maybe sort through some things but of course the moment she laid a foot on the hard concrete the tower alarm goes off and she's stuck heading back into the room with Speedy and his _friend._

She was the first to arrive and had the honour of seeing Speedy and his date shirtless, hair raffled and Speedy was tugging the girl's jeans zipper down. Raven closed her eyes deciding to walk without sight seemed like a safe and less hurtful option.

It wasn't long before the team showed up. Cyborg, upon seeing Speedy made a noise low in his throat before Raven her Speedy saying something about 'taking this to her place'.

She was able to open her eyes again and could see that there was only a few criminals today none were Red X for the first time in weeks. Plasmas, Overlord and Cinderblock were attacking random parts of the city and looked like they had no real goal while Adonis was terrorising a fitness clue and Mumbo Jumbo was robbing a bank.

"What's with these Villains lately, they keep attacking in numbers," Beast Boy groaned.

"Yeah, between that and the weather things are strange lately," Cyborg replied.

"It doesn't matter, they just need to be stopped. Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will take on the three big guys, Starfire can go after Adonis and Raven could you handle Mumbo," Robin said, turning around from the computer.

"Fine, but I'm taking Overlord,"

"Of course you would, he's the easy one," Cyborg muttered back to Beast Boy.

Raven watched as her friends left to fight there chosen criminals, she took a few minutes before teleporting herself to the bank. When she got there Mumbo was making jokes with the captured people and around the room was flowers and playing cards.

She had to force down her hatred of the wannabe magician when approaching him. She still wasn't in the mood for a big fight, she just wanted to sort through her problems in peace but that seemed more impossible then understanding the minds of the man that surrounded her.

Her dark magic swirled around her hand, flickering onto the ground, black tendrils moving straight for Mumbo and removing his hat before he had a chance to turn. Another part of her magic wrapped around Mumbo's waist and sent him flying back, pinning him against the wall. She realised that whenever she wasn't in the mood to fight was when she was her strongest. Probably because of all the built up emotions.

Mumbo looked at her with wide eyes, his lips parted slightly as if about to say something but Raven created a black hand that knocked him out. She turned around heading back outside the bank while pulling her communicator out to check on her friends.

Robin and Starfire had already dealt with their villains and had split up to help Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin suggested heading back to the tower for an early night when the master thief appeared on the screen. Raven sighed heavily knowing it was her who'd once again be stuck with tracking down Red X.

Amazingly enough he wasn't Robbing a jewellery store, shopping mall, bank or museum. This time he had simply created a disturbance at the local park. It was a nice night considering, the storms that usually occur hadn't set in yet leaving only a nice breeze. The moonlight even reflected well in this area, it hit a lake which brightened the dark surroundings. This would be the first time a criminal attacked somewhere that Raven wouldn't mind spending more time in.

The tower was always a chaotic mess but here there wasn't any people or sounds to disturb her. No Speedy to watch flirt with other girls and no Robin to have to deal with. It was just calm.

"Enjoying the nice night Sunshine," came the strong and alluring voice that Raven recognised and associated with the skull masked thief. She knew he was right behind her, his hands were by her side ready to grab her if she tried anything and his breathe was hot against her neck.

"I was, then you showed up," Raven dryly replied. She didn't bother to turn, Red X would become impatient soon enough and then he'd move around to see her face. Or at least that's what she hoped.

"That's not very nice birdy, I thought we had something. Then again you did throw me across a roof… twice," his voice dropped a bit at the end but the tone wasn't fuming or even annoyed more playful and amused then anything.

"And I didn't even break bones. How unsatisfying," she heard a slight noise from behind her, another small sigh that Red X was amused by her. He shouldn't be though, he should be fearing her or even at least thinking about the fact that she's a hero and will try to at least bring him down. But when have the Titans ever really been a threat to him.

"So harsh today my sweet, anything I can do to make you feel better," he was basically purring into her ear at this point. "Maybe a kiss," Raven turned, she couldn't help it she wasn't about to let another stupid and ego-fuelled male kiss her without her consent, not again. Raven went to kick him but he was always faster, ducking under her kick and grabbing her leg and pulling it so her body was flash against his.

"Why do you insist on acting this way, I've already said I want nothing to do with you," Raven said while trying her best to pull her leg free. Even her best efforts proved futile against the sturdy grip.

"You're no fun when you're moody," Red X whispered. He wasn't moving, he wasn't hurting her and at this point he wasn't even trying. He was standing still holding her leg with minimal effort.

"Since when have I ever tried to be?" Raven said. She'd given up on freeing her leg and instead let herself fall hoping to at least trip him up and she did. He wasn't expecting her to suddenly drop to the ground and Raven didn't think about the fact that he'd be pulled forward when she did. So now she laid on the ground with the thief still over the top of her and she knew he was smirking.

"I've changed my mind, you're fun and clearly ready to move past the kissing stage," in Raven's head there was a lot of vail words being thrown around to describe Red X, cruel words that described him based off his personality and on what she'd like to happen to him. Mostly a lot of torture.

"Move,"

"Come on sweetheart make _me_-," he groaned, rolling and landing a few feet away after being kicked extremely hard in the gut. Raven thought Robin had kicked him but when she looked back to see who had shown up to help her she saw Speedy.

"Done playing with girls X," Speedy asked, as he placed an arrow against his bow, lining it up with Red X.

"I don't know, are you?" Red X retorted. Speedy glared and released the arrow. He charged forward throwing a hard punch and blocking Red X's attack.

Raven sat up, her head was spinning – partly because of the fall and partly because of all the emotions that was flooding her head. Speedy had so many emotions showing right now, rage and hatred being the main to but both were directed at Red X. The only emotion she could even feel that was to her was worry.

Her thoughts were cut short however as something slammed into her hard. Ravens head hit the ground again making it hard for eyes to focus. She tried looking at the moon above in hopes to regain her composer however above her were two moons making it really hard to concentrate.

Before she knew what was happening her eyes had closed and nothing but blackness awaited her.

**I might have notice no one wants Speedy to be the big jerk, so I can assure you he isn't. I couldn't make him mean not without real reason. **


	12. Chapter 12

Her head was spinning. She couldn't remember the last thing that had happened. They were in the park, she remembered that, and it was a villain they were stopping but anything further was completely blank. She couldn't even remember the other person who was in the park with her, just that there was two titans.

Gradually she sat up, hand holding onto her pounding head in a small attempt to ease the pain. Her eyes tried open but had to close from the brightness of the room. She waited a minute before squinting her eyes and trying to work out where she was.

Raven's first thought was the medical room at Titan's tower but the medical room didn't have posters all over it and wasn't so bedroom like. That left one other option and she honestly didn't like the idea.

"Sunshine, you're awake," Raven knew she'd growled as she heard the voice of Red X. Out of all the things that could have happened this was not her prime choice, although if it meant leaving here sooner her prime choice would be to have an asteroid crush down on her.

"Tell me I'm dead or a titan has leaned to copy the voice of Red X so perfectly that no one could tell the difference," Raven said, she still didn't properly open her eyes. Her first reason had been because of the lights but now it was because she'd rather not see what type of state she or Red X are in.

"No one could copy me, I'm one of a kind and no sweetie you're alive… no thanks to that Speedy guy," Red X said. Raven groaned and threw her head back. Now she was going to have to endure more antics of the Mr oversized ego.

"Well now that you've kidnapped me what is it you intend to do," Raven asked, amazingly enough her voice didn't ever weever from its normal tone.

"Kidnapped, I took you because Speedy was going to leave you in the middle of the park bleeding and no one told you're friend you were hurt so you might have died there," Red X said, there was a slight sound of pain in his voice but Raven didn't bother with that, her thoughts turned to Speedy.

Sure they were no longer together, she knew that and was dealing with it. But was he actually going to leave her there bleeding. Was calling any of the titans really that much of a hassle for him and if so why did he even show up to help her.

She was so confused when it came to him, first he does everything in his power to show her that he cares. He and her have a relationship and start to learn things about each other until he dumps her and now he's not even trying to save people he's just happy to let them die. What is wrong with him? Does he really not care what happens to her?

"Raven!" she jumped as her name is yelled, her eyes opened to the figure leaning over her. Red X who is wearing jeans and a black suit pulse his mask which looks weird. "I've been sitting her calling you and you seemed to completely faze out. I thought you were… actually I have no Idea what I thought I just didn't want you to fall asleep and not be able to wake up,"

"You look ridiculous wearing you're mask with that," Raven said, still looking at him weirdly.

"Maybe but it's not like I can take it off," Red X replied. He moved back from her to the dresser and grabbing a cup that was sitting there. "I didn't know if you liked anything particular, so this is just water but if you want something else let me know," he sat the glass beside her on the wooden bedside table.

Raven sat up, she was hoping to use her powers to just teleport away from here but a cool object against her wrist led her to believe that was happening. She waited till he'd left the room before throwing the covers off, thankfully to her clothes were still on, and investigating. The room was dull and you could see no thought had been put into it.

There were three different lots of draws in the room, the large dresser that Red X had taken the cup from and the two beside tables all in different colours and styles. The bed was the nice thing in the room and compared to everything and looked new. Besides that there was just a chair and a mirror. She hadn't spent time picturing his room or anything like that but to her this was a shock, she thought there'd be more personality.

In the mirror she could see the top part of her leotard had been cut off and there was a bandage on one side of her neck but besides that and her missing cape she was completely dressed.

Sighing Raven moved to inspect the draws, she opened the first draw one in the dresser, she only though was that maybe some good could come out of this, maybe she could find out who he is. The only thing in the draws where matches and bits of paper. Raven sighed and slammed the draw shut. She leaned against the draw for a bit trying to come up with a new idea.

This is just what she needed, to be held hostage by Red X. She'll never be able to live this one down and what about her friends. Would they even know who has her? Not that it would help, they've never been able to beat him.

She tried to mediate but found her mind couldn't focus and who could blame her, she was locked up in a bedroom with a villain as her host. This just couldn't get any worse.

It was about midday when Raven become fed up and bored. She'd spent the time since she woke up alone in this room with nothing to help her pass time. Red X didn't check on her once and from the lack of movement she figured he was either not there or doing something in a room away from her.

She got up from off the floor, she hadn't wanted to sleep in his bed or sit in a chair that could be used for anything, and made her way to the door. This was the first time in the hours she'd been there she had felt like even trying it. Mostly because if it wasn't locked and the thief was still hanging around he'd drive her crazy.

The door clicked open, allowing Raven her freedom or at least her freedom of the dull room. She headed down the dark hallway as quietly as possible, she hoped that no one was home.

Red covered her face as she turned from the hallway into a living area. Red X was standing in the middle of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist while he searched for something. Raven was so taken back by this that she didn't notice the fact that his mask was gone. It was just so strange to see someone like this although for her it was becoming a habit.

He turned around, Raven noticed the missing mask this time but also the fact that he was wearing one like Speedy's and Robins to hide his face. He stared at her for a moment, clearly taken back as much as she was.

Red X snatched a shirt off the couch and shoved it on so he could use the towel to cover himself better. "Jeez Sunshine, don't you knock,"

"This is a lounge right, since when do people knock," Raven replied, she turned around so he could get dressed although her face was still hot from the not so unpleasant sight.

She heard him chuckle, "I guess not," he answered and in a few minutes he'd moved over to her placing the towel on a cabinet beside her. "You must be hungry by now, you've been in that room all day,"

"Don't you mean, you're room," Raven replied, her face was going back to normal and her voice had become firm again.

"Nah, I didn't want to risk taking you back to my place so I booked a hotel… it's not the best and I paid for the bed so you could rest, the one that was in here before was in a questionable state,"

"So I'm not in your home?"

"No, did you honestly think I'd live in a dump like this?" Red X questioned back. He started walking to the kitchen table where a box sat.

"Well, I thought it was odd but not unlikely either, stealing and selling the things you've stolen would bring in a questionable amount of money so if you lived in leisureliness and luxuries homes people are more likely to question it but, here why would anyone question it. The place is so bad no one could say you had money,"

"I'm getting the sense that you wanted to be a detective when you grew up, either that or a criminal. I personal would go with thief, easy work, easy pay and I could show you the ropes,"

"No thanks, I like what I do and honestly what would I get out of stealing?"

"A really hot comrade that's great in bed," Red X said. He was smirking, that smirk that made him seem arrogant, self-cornered and cocky above everything else and one that made you think he was untouchable.

"Smugness must be a family trait," Raven said. She'd been debating on how to proceed since she caught a glimpse of Red X. She thought about seeing if the front door was locked but the issue there was she couldn't see a front door and X would be suspicious of her absence.

Red X was sitting at the table now, leaning back in the chair and staring at her. She felt like a mouse being watched by a very hungry cat. It was weird the way he watched her, eyes tracing her shape while she stood there. Leering man was another thin she was becoming used to although she was against it.

"Join me Sunshine," Raven looked at Red X with a glare. She didn't even want to be here and now he was trying to get her closer to him.

"I'm leaving," Raven said, she made her way passed him towards the next area. Behind her she heard the chairs legs skid on the ground and a _clunk_ meaning it had fallen before Red X stood in front of her with his hands holding her upper arms.

"Why?" Red X asked, his voice was said and the look on his face made him seem upset. She was close enough now to smell the cheap soap coming off him and his black hair let droplets of water hit her. She wanted to step back not liking the closeness between them but the grip on her arms was too tight making it impossible to flee.

"Because I don't want to be around a thief, I'm just a prisoner here now let go," she said trying her best to pull away from him but he refused to let go. Instead whenever she took a step back he followed, moving forward so no distance could be created between them.

"I'm not mistreating you and I've done nothing to hurt you so how can you stand here and act like I'm the bad guy. I saved you're life, Speedy would have left you to die and you want to go back?" Raven yanked her arm however Red X only grabbed it again and pushed himself forward so she couldn't even breathe anymore.

"I didn't say I was going back to him, I just want to go home," she stepped back again her knees resting against the arm to the couch. She was trapped, there was no way to go and he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Red X stood there for a moment, his jaw clenched tightly and his eyes narrowing at her. "You're not with him?" he asked, Raven stared at him. Since when did Red X know they were together?

"No," she said with a hiss in her tone. She was sick of this and just wanted some room to breathe. For some reason her answer seemed to make Red X look happy, relieved even. While he was somewhat not paying attention she tried to yank her arm away from him again but he stopped her. "I want to go, just let me leave,"

"I can't do that," he said, his smirk had returned and if infuriated Raven all the more.

"Why?" her voice loss its normal tone and sounded more like an exhausted child who was losing an argument.

Red X didn't answer, he moved forward which pushed Raven back again. The walls and furniture in her line of sight tilled as she leaned with her back against the couch and Red X had placed himself over the top of her. She gasped, not meaning to but he had knocked the air out of her and now he was leaning right up against her taking every piece of space.

"If only you knew Sunshine," Red X kissed her bare neck, his lips lingering there for an uncomfortable amount of time before dragging him her neck. She felt his hot lips slowly moving closer to her lips. She struggled against him, trying to shove him off or even trying to knee him a painful area but their position made all movements impossible.

His lips hovered above hers, an inch or more away. His breathe caused her lips to tingle and her cheeks had heated up so she was almost bright red. There wasn't any struggling anymore but she wasn't excepting him either, she just saw no reason to waste the energy anymore.

"Don't, please," Raven whispered, scared that too much sound might push them closer. Red X seemed to be struggling, like he was fighting with himself over what to do.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're infuriating," he whispered back, his lips lightly brushing over her cheek before he reluctantly stood up. Raven looked at the ceiling for some time, doing her best to regain her composer and Red X leaned on the chair, seemingly doing the same thing. "You're cape, it's in the next room on the bed. The door isn't locked either but if you want to teleport or something the key for the band is with your cape," Upon hearing this Raven got up and started walking, she felt dizzy and was still flustered but didn't stop.

She grabbed her cape, pulling it back over her shoulders and used the key next to it to unlock the band on her wrist. She felt the dark magic rushing back into her at full force. It was a relief to know that she could leave to see her friends again, although she wondered what would happen when she got home.

Raven took a breath and lifted her hands "He never deserved you," was the last thing she heard before the room was replaced by her own.

She fell back on her bed, relieved but at the same time confused. She shouldn't care but when she was with Red X he didn't seem like the heartless thief everyone thought he was. He acted as if he cared and unlike Robin, when she asked for him to stop he did. He wasn't forceful with her.

These thoughts needed to go, she couldn't allow herself to feel respect or either kindly towards someone she'd be fighting. It would make fighting him that much harder and it already was harder.

Raven switched clothes before heading down to the kitchen area to see if anyone had missed her. Cyborg was cooking while Star and Beast Boy watched TV. He smiled at her and gestured to the bench.

"Hey, were have you been. Speedy told us the fight didn't go to well and you ended up leaving. I was getting worried," Cyborg said but his tone even suggested that he didn't believe that.

"That's what he said? Where is he now?"

Cyborg sighed, he looked in pain to answer her "I think you can guess where he is Raven. I'm sorry, say the word and he's gone without a trace,"

"I don't hate him Cy, it was a bad choice to be with him but it was my choice. After the fight I needed a break so I stayed in my room sorry if I worried you," Raven said, she tried to pull off a smile but if failed. She knew Cyborg could tell she was lying but he'd never force her to answer, he knew her to well and that bugging her for answers would only cause her to close herself off.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No,"

"I'm here, when you need it. In the meantime Robin wanted to talk to you and not about what you think. I went off at him for his actions already,"

"Thanks, Cy,"

Raven went to the gym, it was the most likely spot for him to be but he wasn't there. She tired his room and the crime lab but again he was nowhere in sight. There was only one other place she thought he could be, so she headed to the roof.

Robin was leaning on the air-vent watching the descending sun that shimmered off of the waves below. "You're home," he said, not turning his gaze from the sea and sun.

"I was home before, I was in my room," Raven said, she moved over to him.

"We both know that's a lie. Speedy left you at that fight,"

"Robin, you can't believe that,"

"I arrived there seconds before he ran off, I doubt he even saw me. But I didn't reach you before Red X picked you up. What happened Raven? Did he hurt you?" Robin turned to Raven, his face serious and worried all at the same time.

"He didn't do anything, he thought Speedy had left me there and took care of my wounds, nothing more. He's a thief not a killer, that's all," Robin pulled Raven into a hug, she'd felt all his emotions and knew that he was sacred and that the hug was more for himself then her, to make sure she was still real.

"I don't understand how you can stand here being so strong after everything Speedy has done, I don't even understand how you don't want to kill him because honestly, I want to," Robin said, his voice was even serious.

"It hurts Robin, but at the same time keep thinking he'll go back to that nice guy that made me happy. I can't hurt him no matter how much I am hurting," she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting a tear fall. "Besides, how could I hurt when I have so many friends doing everything to make me feel better, you and Cyborg. You've done so much to make me feel better that even if I wanted to be angry I couldn't,"

"Could I send him home at least?" Raven shook her head.

"No, He'll leave soon enough,"

"You're still one of the strongest people I know Raven," Robin let go of her. She smiled at him the best she could and watched him leave.

She decided to go back to her room, she could confront Speedy about his actions tomorrow, for now she just wanted to rest her head and make everything go away.


	13. Chapter 13

She'd headed down to the kitchen ready to speak to Speedy but hadn't expected him to be entertaining. He was on the couch with a new girl and barely registered Ravens entrance. It took her everything she had to not walk away, but for once he wasn't going to get to her, she was going to talk and he was going to listen.

"Speedy," Raven said. She moved around the front of the couch and stood facing them. Neither broke a part or showed any indication of hearing her. That was fine, if he wanted to ignore her she was just going to try hard. "Speedy, we need to talk about yesterday,"

He pulled away for a moment and looked up to Raven "Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, smirking a bit before going back to kissing the girl.

"I can, but we need to talk, but that's fine I'll talk instead. You left me unconscious with a criminal after throwing them in my direction, you were going to leave me bleeding in the middle of the park and then you lied and told the team I left," Speedy stopped and grabbed Ravens arm, dragging her into the hallway.

"Okay, clearly the fact that I have company means nothing to you," Speedy said.

"You left me with Red X,"

"And? You can handle yourself,"

"Speedy I was unconscious, you threw him on top of me and I got knocked out, what was I meant to do like that?"

"I had to leave Raven. Okay, I had something personal come up and I had to leave I'm sorry I should of told the titans what happened but I wasn't thinking,"

"That wasn't an apology and I want to know why you showed up or even what was with you? That fight was personal to you," She sighed, leaning against the wall "What is wrong with you lately,"

Speedy slammed his hand on the wall causing her to flinch, his hand was flat against the wall and few inches away from her face. He was close to her and his face was full of rage. "You don't expect an answer do you? Where not together Raven, I'm obligated to give you answers and you don't deserve them,"

"We were together Speedy," Raven hissed, moving forward so she was closer, fury and pain had clouded her mind now. "We were together and you ended it. I get that but how you're acting now, that's not you and all I'm asking is why? Do you not want to be a hero anymore because if so, leave,"

Speedy didn't back down, but that was expected. They were the most prideful people, never backing down from an argument. "I don't want to quit. But unlike you I actually have a family that cares and need me," Raven felt her eyes water, even if only slightly.

"That's not it, you're emotions don't show any signs that would back up that statement, whatever's going on it doesn't have to do with your family. Tell me the truth,"

"I don't have to, you should just except that this is how I am," Speedy growled at her but took a step back, he started to make his way back to the door but Raven walked in front of him.

"You can't run away from this Speedy, soon Robin or Cyborg or even one of the girls you keep bringing here will want answers. So get used to handing them out. What is going on?"

Speedy tried to push past her but she used her powers to block him. There was nowhere left for him to run, he was stuck here now. "Move out of my way Raven," Speedy growled, he didn't even give her a chance to speak before his hand slammed next to her again and he yelled the same words out at her.

"No," she said, looking to the ground so he wouldn't see the tears that had fallen. She was trying to be strong but being strong was harder then she'd thought.

"You're so stubborn, dammit Raven, why can't you understand," She looked up to yell something back at him, to tell him she would understand if he'd just explain but she didn't get the chance. Speedy grabbed her face and forced his lips on hers. He pushed her against the wall and when she wouldn't open her mouth for him he grabbed her jaw harder and forced it open.

Never before had she felt him kiss her like this, so roughly but at the same time so filled with emotions. It was like he was screaming at her, for her. She still pushed at him, he broke it off which meant he had no right to kiss her but the tears she saw falling from his eyes made her forget her own angry. For once he was showing the pain he was in, he was showing how much it was killing him to be apart from her.

His hands loosened up and the kiss become less force and more passionate. He slide his hands down her body, leaning down with them and lifting her at her knees before pushing her back to the wall, pinning her against him and the wall. His kiss was burning her, her skin tingling and burning at the same time, her heart racing so hard it hurt. Everything about this moment was killing her, all the emotions and pain stacking on top of each other.

He stopped and stared into her eyes. She knew he was letting tears fall but couldn't work out the reason. Before she could ask he kissed her lips again before kissing down her neck.

Raven couldn't take this. Robin and Red X, she was fine with, Robin wanted to date her and was just showing her in a horrible but understandable way and Red X was just a jerk but neither of them had hurt her like Speedy had. For him to stand here and act as if it meant nothing was worse than getting the answers she didn't want to hear.

Her hands started to push at his chest "Stop, Speedy, stop. Let me go," Raven tried so hard to shove him and it did manage to work, he finally let her go. He let Raven drop back down to the ground. He was breathing so hard right now and leaning so close to her.

"Raven I -," he didn't get to finish his sentence, she had no idea what came over her but she'd suddenly hit him hard across the face leaving a mark. Her eyes where full with water and her lip quivered from the emotions that where bouncing around her head.

"How could you, is this a game to you, see how far you can push me," Raven yelled, she couldn't take this, it hurt too much. She teleported away from him and in her rush she hadn't thought about where she was going just that she needed out of there she needed air.

Her hands ran through her head as she fell back against the fence which hugged the lake behind her. She felt the tears falling from her eyes and her throat forcing out sobs that she wanted to hide.

It was raining, it was cold and wet so at least she didn't have to worry about people walking past and seeing a titan. That was the only relief in this painful swirl of emotions. Of all the things to happen when she confronted him that was the last thing she saw happening. She wanted answers, she still wanted answers but all she could do was scream at herself.

Why had she let him kiss her, why had something so destructive felt right. She wasn't meant to want him not after the hell he'd put her through but she couldn't stop. He took her everything, she had nothing left to give anyone else and there wasn't anyone else she wanted.

Her body was shivering and the hail that started to fall felt like rocks being pelted on her skin, she ignored the pain she was in and before she knew it the cold and pain had melded together leaving her feeling numb.

She didn't want to return to the tower. She didn't want to see Speedy, she just wanted him to go away. She needed him to go away. He'd created nothing but problems but the pain he'd put her through now was it. He needed to leave, go, anywhere, just away from her.

She pulled her knees up against her body and laid her head on them. How many times would she have to feel her heart break? How much more could Speedy take from her?

"Raven," her head snapped up at the intruding voice, she tried her best to hide the hurt in her face knowing that she'd be forced to explain.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Raven asked, her voice wasn't strong, it was full of hurt and suffering. If she had managed to keep her resolve it was gone.

"I was heading home, you're soaking wet Raven, have you been out here since the rain started?" he asked, moving over to her and placing his umbrella over her. He knelt on the dirty ground and pulled his jacket off, placing it the best he could around her shoulders. Raven just stared at him, she wanted to tell him to leave before getting caught up in her craziness but that seemed unlikely. He wasn't the type to leave a person in need.

"I needed a break from the tower, I didn't think when I teleported and once I was here I didn't want to leave," She said. Jason nodded and helped her up, he leaned her against him as they walked. She knew there was dirt on her from sitting there and that her face had lines from the tears but all those things felt like nothing.

"You can stay at my place then, it's better than the park," he said, leading her down the streets.

They got back to his place. It was a small apartment building, small but beautiful. All the furniture looked expensive and well looked after, so much that Raven felt out of place in the room. She was grabby and in desperate need of a shower whereas the objects around her looked new and perfect.

"Are you sure you want me here, I make the room's value drop," Raven said, she didn't want to lean or even sit on anything.

"I agree, the room stands no chance against someone so beautiful," Jason said, handing her a glass of water and a towel. "I figure after spending you're day in the rain you might want to shower, to heat up considering you're freezing. The shower is this way," Raven followed Jason through to another room that looked perfect and too good for this apartment.

"Thank-you Jason," Raven said, she entered the bathroom, closing the door and removing her drenched clothes. She got under the hot sprays, the water stinging against her frozen skin. She hissed but forced herself to stay under the water for a bit longer.

She wrapped the towel around her and looked at her clothes, they were too wet to put back on and she didn't trust her own powers at the moment. Before she could dress there was a knock at the door.

"Raven, I grabbed some clothes, they might be a bit big but better than nothing," Jason said. She smiled and opened the door enough for him to reach his arm in. She took the clothes and closed the door again.

After dressing in the grey sweat pants and red shirt she grabbed all the clothes and the towel although she wasn't sure what to do with them. She didn't have to search for Jason, he was leaning on the wall beside the washer outside the bathroom door. He took her clothes and placed them in.

She settled in the lounge room, sitting on the couch with a hot tea in front of her. Jason sat beside her making jokes and telling her about his week. She didn't hear a word he'd said though, she sat there staring into the glass in front of her with a full mind.

"Raven," Jason's hand lightly squeezed her shoulder, pulling her thoughts away from her. She turned to see his face, he looked concerned for her. "What's wrong Raven, sitting in the rain, crying and staring off into space? This isn't like you and it's worrying,"

"Speedy kissed me," Raven said, causing him to chuckle.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are meant to do?" Raven sighed. She hadn't seen him in a week so Jason didn't know Speedy had broken her heart.

"We… He broke up with me and I confronted him today but instead of talking he kissed me, he just kissed me," she trailed off, her gaze dropping back to the mug.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?" Jason asked but Raven had phased out again. He lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face to see his. "Talk to me Raven, please I want to help,"

"I accused him of being someone he wasn't and he got upset thinking I didn't trust him so to show him I did I gave him…," she felt Jason wipe the stray tear from her eye.

"You let him have you," Jason said, signalling to Raven that he understood and for her to move on.

"The next morning I woke up and he had someone new, every morning since then he's been with someone new and this morning I tried to confront him but during our argument he kissed me, it felt so real, like he wanted it but it must have been away to distract me. I just don't understand how he could do that to me, how could he do that," She let tears fall, she couldn't help it. This was the first time her emotions had really hit and now she was feeling all of the suppressed pain.

"I'm sorry Raven, trust me, if he gave you up he just lost the best person he would ever find. He gave up the most beautiful and intelligent person I've ever meant and I can't think of a reasons besides him being stupid for him to have done that. I would never give you up," Jason pulled her against him, letting her cry into his shirt.

They stayed like that for the next few hours, Raven laying against him and Jason rubbing her back and saying everything he could to make her feel better. By the time night hit she had managed to cry herself dry. It was refreshing to have someone who just wanted to make her feel better and not want to cause Speedy bodily harm.

"Raven, how long ago did this happen," Jason asked from nowhere. She sat up and stared at him, his blue eyes showing no reason behind the question.

"A week or so ago, I haven't been keeping track,"

"Would it be too soon or distasteful to ask you to stay with me, I've wanted to ask you out since we meant and the day I went to was the day you introduced me to Speedy," Jason wouldn't hold her gaze anymore, he stared at the ground instead. Raven sat properly up. The last thing she needed was another guy who wanted to date her. She was starting to wonder if she could ever just have a friend.

She didn't answer him though, it was weird but out of all the people who have asked her or even tried to be with her Jason was the first person to give her the choice and she already trusted him. If she and Speedy hadn't been together she might have even said yes but right now was not the time to be asking her this. She had just realised how she felt for Speedy and plus the idea of being with anyone else and losing them, she knew it would be worse.

There was a thick silence between them, she took her time moulding over idea and leaving Jason to think she wasn't going to say yes. He started fidgeting and his leg was shaking and Raven sat there biting her lip and looking out the window.

He sighed "It's okay Raven, I understand you want time," he stood up, grabbing the cups and heading for the small kitchen. Raven looked up to him, her eyes showed hurt but he was looking.

It wasn't fair, no one wanted to give her time and no one wanted to let her answer. She just needed a moment. It's not like the idea hadn't come to her mind when they hang around each other, he knew everything about her now and she did trust him. Robin, Cyborg and Speedy were the only ones who knew the same amount as Jason did about her and in return he'd trusted her with his own painful past. They would have been a perfect couple.

Raven got up after Jason placed the cups in the sink, she meant him halfway between the kitchen and the lounge. "I don't want any more regrets," Raven said.

"So we can't be together because you think there's a risk," he ran his hand through his black hair and leaned on his heels.

"No, I'm saying you better not hurt me," Raven grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward so their lips meet. Jason got over the shock quickly ended up kissing her back sweetly. He didn't let her go too far though, instead when they parted he pulled her back to the couch and laid her head against his chest again. His fingers ran thought her hair slowly. Raven wasn't sure if this was a smart idea but what she did know was that her leader wasn't going to be happy.

**I know a few people are wanting to know what's up with Speedy, he isn't crazy or a jerk and I will explain, in a few chapter. **

**Also sorry about shortness in this chapter, it needed to be small. **


	14. Chapter 14

The alarm went off at four AM, waking Raven from her peaceful sleep. She sat up and looked around the nice room, she guessed that Jason had moved her from the living room to here when she'd fallen asleep.

Raven sighed and let herself drop back on the bed. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more, waking up in a room that wasn't hers, taking up the bed and forcing the owner to sleep somewhere else or having an alarm go off at four.

"You're up," Jason said, he had a towel wrapped around him and was grabbing a shirt from the dresser. The only thing Raven notice about the shirt was it was black.

"You have an alarm," She said sitting back up.

"Ah, sorry forgot I set that, I have to go to work are you going to be alright here on your own?"

"Who has to work at four in the morning?"

"Don't you work all hours? Why does it shock you that others have to work stupid hours?"

"I guess, I could go if that would make things easier for you though," Jason stopped looking though the dresser for a moment and turned to Raven. He moved over to her and sat on the bed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I would never make you leave, I like having you here, especially wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed," he started kissing her neck, his voice dropping into a lustful purr. Raven shivered from the contact, her hand tangled in his hair and the other was locked with his. Jason moved so he was sitting over her and kissing her neck and lips.

"You might be late to work," Raven whispered in his ear while he tangled his other hand in her hair. Jason groaned pulling her head back and releasing Ravens hand so he could pull at her clothes.

"Worth it," He whispered against her neck. His used his hand to pull the collar of the shirt down giving him more skin to kiss. Raven shifted uncomfortable against him as he continued to and ravish her body. They'd only been going out since yesterday night and although she trusted him she wasn't ready for what he wanted.

Jason wasn't even being careful of his towel anymore and had pulled the covers off her. Raven knew the moment she said stop he would but there was a part of the didn't want to, a part that felt if they were together than what her and Speedy did would no longer be a painful memory.

He started lifting her shirt, rolling it up and kissing the newly exposed skin. He pulled her up so she sat on his lap and kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth and tasting ever part of her. She could feel his hard muscle between her thighs causing her face to turn red and her to become self-conscious. Jason on the other hand didn't seem either slightly embarrassed around her. Quite the opposite he was overly comfortable. He was slowly inching off her pants and she knew he was planning on taking her top off too.

Now was of course the first time he'd realised that she didn't have clothes to change into and that once those two items were removed she'd be naked.

"Jason, I don't have anything under that," Raven said, moaning at the sensations he was creating against her neck. Jason's hand pulled her pants down a bit so they were only just covering her.

"Well that's kinda the point, to not be wearing clothes," he said in such a serious tone that Raven couldn't believe he was the same person giving her such pleasure. Jason had moved on though easily going back to working on her body with his mouth. His hands pulled her shirt mostly up when she stopped him.

"I don't want to go that far," She said, pushing his hands off of her.

"You'll be in your underwear, it's not going far if you're still in clothes," he said, playing with the top again.

"Jason, I borrowed these from you, last I check you didn't have women's underwear lying around," he let her top go and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, right, guess I'm not allowed to remove the barriers then," his half smirk made Raven want to hit him but she just sighed and pushed herself off of his lap.

"You should go, you have work," He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Fine, but you better be here when I get home," he said kissing her one last time before moving off and grabbing his clothes. Raven waited for him to leave the room before sitting up. She didn't need to go home and staying here was a better option considering she wouldn't have to face Speedy. But somehow it felt wrong being here when she knew he wasn't.

Raven laid back down, she hoped that sleeping would calm her. Her emotions had other plans though, they ran around her head in a chaotic mess trying desperately to sort themselves out. She blamed Speedy mostly but she also blamed Jason, the way he acted around her cause her emotions to act like this. Even his kiss drove her wild. Not like Robins or Speedy's kiss, Jason made her feel things she wasn't ready for.

A powerful kiss. The odd thing was that the kiss, the emotions in the kiss and the way it made her feel was all too familiar to her. She'd felt this kiss before.

It was only twenty minutes after Jason left that her communicator went off. Raven peered into the screen for a few seconds, Red X was robbing another store which meant whether she wanted to or not she was having to leave.

She teleported to her bedroom first, switching into her normal outfit before leaving again. Raven arrived in time to see most of her team being knocked out. Beast Boy was covered in red goo that kept him from shifting or moving, Cyborg was lying flat on the with the colour drained out of his robotic side and Starfire was pinned to a wall by a large X with her head dropping. Raven sighed at the sight, only Red X could constantly beat them using the same methods.

She walked forward to the store being robbed, of course it was another jewels store. Red X had a thing for jewels. She stepped in the store, only just managing to move out of the way of a crashing Robin. He hit the wall beside her, the look on his face was rage and nothing but.

"Dammit," Robin said, getting up and dusting himself. Raven went to say something to him but he ran off to fight Red X again. She made her way over but stopped upon seeing Speedy fighting.

Her heart speed up, pound in her chest. She thought seeing Speedy would have an effect on her but she wasn't expecting the overload of emotions or the suffering her heart would be caused. It was silly but she knew there was nothing she could do. Being with Jason calmed her emotions but then Speedy's presence would flare it up again.

She leaned against the glass cabinet to keep herself standing. Red X was the first person to notice her odd behaviour, he went to throw something at her but stopped upon realise that she wasn't fighting. He shrugged it off and quickly re-joined the fight. Speedy on the other hand noticed Raven and didn't leave her only like Red X though, he stopped fight and made his way over to her. She glared at him but that seemed to have no effect on him.

He was almost in front of her when Red X landed between her and him, Red X immediately punched Speedy's jaw, sending him back a few steps.

"It shouldn't even shock me that you're one of the bad hero's, the type of person who would let a person die because you're not together, what a worthless excuse for a hero," Red X said, his voice sounded dark but what shocked Raven and Robin was the way he was speaking. He wasn't known for being serious or even cruel, arrogant and cocky yes but not serious.

Raven stepped back a bit, she didn't know what to say. True the thief had clearly felt something towards her that was proven every time he protected her or on the rare occasion kissed her. However she didn't think he'd actually yell at a hero or protect her when it would put himself in danger.

Speedy had gotten up and managed to throw Red X across the room, those two were now in heated fight. Red X trying to hit him as hard as possible and Speedy swing his fist and bow to hurt Red X as much as possible. Robin had come over to Raven knowing something was up and knowing that there wasn't much he could do against the two of them.

"Anything you want to explain," He asked.

"When Red X took me he made a comment of Speedy not deserving me," Was all Raven could reply with, she should have told him about all the times Red X had made comments to her or even saved her but she didn't want to out of fear. Fear that Robin would join in the craziness to defend her or something equally stupid.

"He likes you, that was clear the day he pretended to kiss you," Robin whispered. She had thought her friends thought nothing of that day but Cyborg had thoughts he'd shared with her and Robin now showed his own thoughts.

"You know it means nothing to me, I won't be with a criminal. There cruel, ruthless, dangerous and most of them are nothing but players using and hurting as many people as possible,"

"And you managed to describe Speedy, you realise that right?" Robin said turning to stare at her. Raven looked at the ground, shaking her head. That wasn't the Speedy she knew.

Robin ran off, re-joining the leaving fight. Red X was running, he'd left the building and was heading left but that was the extent of Ravens knowledge. She had no intension of chasing him down.

"Can we talk about what happened earlier," Speedy asked. She'd thought he had followed them off into the night but he was standing in front of her with barely a scrape on him. She didn't think that was fear, him being mark clear while she falling to pieces.

"You kissed me, we broke up and it's hurt so much especially seeing you with girl after girl and then you kiss me," Raven said, yelled. She leaned against the cabinet that was mostly broken glass. "Why? Why are you doing everything in your power to hurt me?"

"I'm not Rea, I," he didn't finish his sentence, he just looked to the ground.

"You're not hurting me? Really?"

"I, I wanted… Raven this might be impossible to understand but I never wanted to hurt you, I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe,"

"Is that the best lie you can come up with Speedy, look at everything you've done to me,"

"I, I know Raven, I…," he groaned, his hands weaving through his hair in frustration, "I wish I could give you more Raven, I wish I could explain but I can't,"

Raven sighed, she was done with him, done with him messing around "I can't take this anymore Speedy, you should go," Speedy had moved off to pacing but stopped when Raven spoke, he turned and looked at her with one of the most hurt faces he'd ever donned.

"Rea you can't be serious," Speedy moved, walking towards her "I know why you want me gone. I get what I'm doing seems wrong but Raven I-"

"You're with a new girl every day, making out with them in full view of the team. You made choose to leave me, so don't act like this is wrong, like I'm the bad guy here," She practically screamed at him. Part of her mind hopped no one outside this building was awake.

"I love you Raven," She didn't get time to yell because like before he grabbed her face and pulled her against him, kissing her so skilful creating the fire Raven loved so much. But she wasn't going to let him this time. The moment her lips were free she called her magic words sending him flying across the room.

"You need to leave," Raven said, her eyes were filled with water and she was shaking, trying so hard not to allow tears to leave her eyes.

"Rea please, I can't keep these feelings back anymore, I know you don't understand and I can't blame you, but please you need to trust me I am only trying to keep you safe,"

"You're actions continually contradict that, you've done nothing but hurt me and right now it's the worse it has been. When you left me without reason that was tolerable Speedy because there was no emotions but you saying that and still hurting me, I loved you and you did everything in your power to hurt me so you don't get to ask for trust," Raven stormed past him, out onto the blacktop streets.

The cooling breeze allowed her swelling anger to die down and settle within her. She just needed to get out of here, away from the tower for a few days but more importantly away from Speedy. He was getting to her. How could he feel such a strong feeling and give her up?

The sun had started to come up, the light reflecting off of the sea. Before leaving she made sure her team were okay and heading home. She on the other hand teleported back to Jason's apartment. He was in the kitchen making breakfast and smiled upon seeing her.

She liked him, she really liked him but she knew how she felt about Speedy, she's in love or at least was in love with him and those types of emotions don't just disappear.

"Hey sunshine, you alright," Jason asked. She went to tell him about the night she'd had but stopped for a moment, she wasn't sure were Jason worked or why he used that nickname but what she did realise was that kiss, she'd felt before but it wasn't until he said that name that she knew it was him.

"Red X,"

"What?" Jason asked his eyebrows furrowed together. He had a bruise on his face in the same spot she remember Speedy hitting him.

"You, You're Red X," She stepped back as he went to reach out for her.

"Rea, please are you kidding, what on earth would make you think that," Jason seemed to be pleading for her to stop, he tried to reach her again but she moved back.

"I know it's you, the way you speak, the kiss and nicknames and then there was that fight. Red X has shown something for me before and even said Speedy didn't deserve me but he didn't know we were together, you did," Raven said, stepping back again. Jason stood still for a moment, as if he was running everything through his head.

"Opps, you'd think by now I would have learned to keep one life separated from the other,"

"So what was this to you, a game, a way to beat us or where you going to use me against the titans. Either way nothing will work and we now have your face,"

"Actually none of the above, I got to know you Raven for one simple reason. I was fascinated by you and wanted to know more. I actually like you and have no intention of doing anything to hurt you,"

"Liar,"

"I'll admit being a thief would also mean I'm a perfect liar but I'm also pretty sure you can tell things like that with those powers of yours, so am I really lying?" Jason moved forward, three quick steps so he was in front of her.

"No, but you might have a way past my powers,"

"Nope, I don't, granted I know I could honestly say that and it not be true but I think you believe me. Raven I don't want to hurt you, I've even thought about joining you're side a few times. Of course the idea of working with Robin isn't appealing and I doubt I would be able to stop myself from tearing apart Speedy but otherwise I would make a great transition, if you want me to,"

"You're a thief, you were stealing tonight and I doubt there is anything I could say to make Robin let you join," Raven said, feeling Jason slide his hands down her legs.

"I wasn't stealing Sunshine, I returned the things I have stolen, being around you and I do know how cliché this sounds, but being around you is changing me, I'm falling for you," he lifted and shoved her against the shelf there before kissing her.

This is the part where she should have pushed him away but instead she kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason's hands released her legs and went up to the latch from her cape, tugging it off and leaving it on the ground. She opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Raven's hands were at the bottom of his top lifting it up while his were running through her hair and the other over her body. His lips started going down her neck leaving patches as they went.

"We can't be together, I can't be with someone who fight against the law," Raven said, her hands letting go of him. Jason stopped her from leaving completely but wasn't forceful, he gave her the chance to leave.

"Please Raven, I can change, just don't leave," he whispered, his forehead leaned on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her. Her choices had been a criminal or a playboy and both promise her hurt.

"Jason, if I stay, I'll end up hurt," she said, pushing him away. Her eyes were stinging again, she knew she was losing her grip over her emotions but she wanted to be strong. "I can't do this, I just can't," she left, teleporting in darkness into her room. She was facing her mirror, a mirror that held the face of someone she couldn't even remember. The tears building in her eyes, the emotions written all over her face, this wasn't her. It just wasn't her.

**I've decided that the next chapter will be a split one between the Point of Views for over characters to better give perspective. **


	15. Chapter 15

The week had passed by so slowly and so monotonously. Usually he'd be able to find things to do, fix his car, hang out with Beast Boy playing games or just being around his friends but how could he be happy when the person who was basically his little sister, felt so hurt and upset. He'd like to blame it all on Speedy but then there would be nothing to make her feel better.

Cyborg had only recently meet Jason and he knew from the way they acted around each other that Jason was more than just a friend to her. She might not even have realised it, the way he looked at her and the way he wanted to be close to her but Cyborg had. Jason had a crush on his little sister.

He'd known from the moment they meet that she and Jason could be a couple – if she wasn't taken – and that they would be good for one another. It wasn't until Red X kidnapped Raven for a day that he put the rest together.

Which is why he was here, standing outside Jason's home with a large coat trying desperately to conceal his identity. Raven was happy even if it was only for a while, but she was happy when she was with Jason. Somehow he made her forget the things Speedy did, unknown to Raven Cyborg had a complete understanding of what happened between the two.

He reached to the door and knocked lightly enough so the door would stay in place but load enough to be heard. Jason didn't answer the door however, he yelled from the inside only saying 'Go Away,'

"Open the door," Cyborg said but was given the same answer. This wasn't going to work and with all the rules he was about to break, breaking and entering seemed rather minor to him. He switched his arm into the cannon and shot the door off of its hinges. There was more than likely an easier way but he wasn't in the mood to go looking for one.

Jason stared down at the door looking rather perplexed, he switched his gaze between Cyborg and the door a few times as if trying to come to some understanding. "That poor door, it hadn't even been alive long before you showed it what the world is really like," he muttered.

"I'm really not here to talk about a door Jason, we need to talk," Cyborg said, stepping into the apartment and moving closer.

"Can't you see I'm in mourning?" Jason asked.

"Over a door?"

"No, I just lost the girl of my dreams so unless you have some type of memory dust I suggest you leave before I call the cops and tell them you assaulted my home,"

"Sure thing X, but before you do that maybe consider the fact of why I am here," Jason had frozen from the moment Cyborg called him X, in that moment his entire body had gone ridged and he was staring blankly off into the darkness.

It took him a few minutes recover, till he was ready to speak again. "Umm, I'm not Red X,"

"Is that really the best you can do?" Cyborg sighed.

"At the moment, did you not hear the part about being heartbroken?" Jason asked in return.

"Yeah, what were you planning on doing with that anyway, Raven's a hero so you must have had a plan for when she found out who you were?"

"I was going to do good thing, show her I could change and join you're team. I didn't want to hurt her,"

"So stop hurting her. You know where she lives and right now she could really do with seeing you,"

"Trust me, I'm the last person she want to see… besides Speedy I mean,"

"You think I waste my time coming down here just to have you say 'no', unlikely, grab whatever you need, have a shower and get in my car," Cyborg stood, towering over Jason with a glare. Jason would not usually find the metal man intimidating but right now he was scary.

"Right, yep, getting ready,"

Cyborg sighed when Jason had left the room. He'd managed to get Jason but that wasn't the problem, getting the team to deal with Jason was.

He picked up the broken door and placed it back before heading down to his car. Around him were people heading off to who knowns where, the business of the streets being one of the only normal things about today.

He had a few things to do, even after dealing with Jason. Cyborg took this chance to deal with a few other things. He pulled out his communicator, opening and hitting the leader of titans east. Bee's face appeared almost instantly.

"Hey Sparky, what's up?" her face showed worry, and why wouldn't it she'd left Speedy alone for a few weeks and according to her he was the most impulsive person on their team.

"It's about Speedy,"

"I knew he'd get into trouble, what's he done," Cyborg sighed, he stared at the building beside him hoping Jason took his time. He explained everything to Bee who seemed rather upset with him. "I'll come down tomorrow and bring him home,"

"No, Raven doesn't want to be that person,"

"She's not, you made the choice and honestly I kinda wanna kill him,"

"Can I help?"

"Sorry Sparky, can't let you, I'll see you tomorrow," the screen went blank and Cyborg shut his communicator.

"Sparky, hmm, I've called you tinman and at one point junk-yard but I like sparky," Jason said as he sat in the car.

"Call me it again and being near Raven again will never happen,"

"Ah, so only your girlfriend can call you it,"

"How did Raven put up with you, we've only really spoken today and already I wish I had something to gag you with,"

"Harsh, I'm glad Raven is the one I like,"

"You think that's how it works, were like family to her, you hurt her family and she won't ever forgive you,"

"So now on top of keeping Raven happy I have to keep the entire team happy, all without letting on that I'm the thief they all hate,"

"Leave that to me, I have a plan,"

Jason sat uncomfortable in the middle of the Titans living room. There were eyes on him sizing him up which made him feel more undesirable and alien to those around him. The leader of the titans gave him the most disturbing look of all, one that said make a move if you dare. Usually Jason would laugh or even mock him but that was easier with a mask that kept you're identity a secret and a suit that protected you and made you a weapon. No right now was the not the time for him to become arrogant or even mocking. No right now was the time for him to sit still and await judgement.

Cyborg had told him nothing, not what he was planning to do or say, not even anything to help him with Raven who was the only titan not in the room right now. Cyborg did ask him if he truly wanted to be a hero to which Jason only answered 'Yes'.

Now that he thought about it though, was that what he wanted. He never hurt anyone and he liked helping out people when he could but was he a hero, could he even proudly wear that title. He was willing only because it meant him and Raven could date but he was at a loss for other reasons.

Cyborg cleared his throat, mostly so those staring at Jason would turn to him. "I'd like you introduce you to the newest member of the titans, Jason, he's also Red X,"

Jason knew there'd be gasped but what he didn't believe was Cyborg honestly thinking telling them that would work, he was a villain and Cyborg really thought saying he was the newest titan would work.

"No," Robin said, his eyes were now glaring daggers.

"Dude you can't be serious he's a worse criminal then… I'll think of one and he will be worse than them," Beast Boy said.

"He needs to leave," Robin said, cutting Beast Boy from the conversation.

"I'll show him off the roof," Speedy mumble. Jason sighed and leaned on his hand, this was going well for him, although if Speedy was so eager to go to the roof top it wouldn't be all a waste.

"Enough," Cyborg yelled over the top of all the arguments. "Red X is joining and you're all going to welcome him. He saved Ravens life a few times so he's proven he's not all bad,"

"When did you save Raven," Starfire asked. Jason looked to Cyborg, he figured he was talking about when Speedy had left her but Beast Boy and Starfire seemed clueless.

"Umm, do they know?" he whispered, Cyborg shook his head and turned to Robin.

"He's never been defeated by us Robin, so no one knows who he is and besides lately he's just putting things back over taking. You know as well as I do that he would make a great team member and if you say know I can always tell the team about,-"

"If he make a single mistake I'll push him off the roof myself,"

"Agreed,"

"You can't be serious," Speedy said, turning and grabbing Robins shoulder, Robin just glared at him and walked away.

"See, easy," Cyborg said to Jason, watching the others shrug and wake away.

"And everyone more than likely hates me including Raven and she's the only reason I haven't bolted out that door,"

"Maybe but talking to her and telling her you've joined might help, try,"

Jason sighed and went to argue but Cyborg walked off, following after Robin and Speedy. He took a moment looking at the ground before lifting himself up and heading down the hall way. Raven's room was marked with her name in big black letters. He knocked lightly and leaned back against the wall behind him. It took a few moments but then Raven answered, her eyes widening upon seeing him.

"I'm, I've joined, Cyborg let me join and they know I'm X. I was hoping this meant we could-," he was cut off by Raven, who pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you," she whispered against him. Jason smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I missed you too, sunshine," he lightly kissed her forehead.

"See, I work miracles," Jason glared at Cyborg and Raven pulled away as if about to explain, but she realised he knew. "I'll leave you two alone but Raven could I speak to Jason for a moment," Raven sighed and turned, walking back into her room and shutting the door.

"Heh, what's up tin man?"

"I just want to let you know that if I see her even frown once because of you no one will ever be able to identify you're remains. Okay," Jason stared for a moment, he wasn't sure how he should feel about that threat, he wasn't scared of them but at the same time he knew what they'd do for Raven. They let him on the team because of her.

"I won't hurt her,"

"I hope so, I actually like you over the last three guys that hit on her," Cyborg turned around and headed back the way he went leaving Jason alone.

"Three guys? Who?"

Red and flashed across the screen, sticking to it and sliding down like drops of water. The boy that laid on the ground beneath was holding the spot in his side that had been cut. A gash that bleed over him and his costume.

The sounds of gears turning and calm breathes where the only things besides his raspy voice in the echoing room. Around him screens that showed everything but the largest screen showing him and Raven speaking inside a jewellery store.

"Did I not worn you," a cold voice said before a _click_ switched the screen to one of him kissing Raven. "I won't worn you again, next time you disobey orders she will die Speedy, that's a promise," the screens turned off, leaving the room unlit.

Speedy stared up, his eyes barely seeing in the darkness of the room, he was able to locate the two-faced mask though, a mask he now dreaded. "Burn in hell," he spat. The man only chuckled and before Speedy could move a foot pressed against the side he'd been cut.

Speedy gasped in pain and tried to push the boot off of him but failed. "I'm starting to question you're feelings for this girl, maybe I should just end her life," his finger danced over the button in a way that suggested he would push it.

"No! Please I'll do anything,"

"Good, I hope we have no more misunderstandings," Slade walked out the door, heading off to god knows where and leaving Speedy to lay on the ground.

He felt tears dropping from his eyes as the screens lit back up with images of Raven. He really did love her but with that control in Slade's hands there wasn't much he could do to prove that.

"I'm sorry Raven,"


	16. Chapter 16

Raven woke up in Jason's apartment. They'd gone back here late yesterday night because Jason had nowhere to sleep yet at the tower. Raven had tried to sleep on the couch so he could have the bed but Jason dragged her to the bed and laid her down with himself telling her they didn't need to be apart, he wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to.

Since yesterday everything had been much better for her, she told the others she was dating Red X and the only two with an issues had left the room, Speedy had gone off to do whatever it was he did lately and Robin went to the training room where Raven found him late after dinner. He'd asked her why, why would she choose Jason over him. Of course she didn't have an answer beyond she liked Jason more.

Cyborg had helped her so much, he'd allowed Raven the happiness she didn't feel she could have. She hadn't told him or Red X that she had loved Speedy out of fear of what they'd say but she felt at the same time that Red X deserved to know she had loved someone, he'd told her about his past relationships although he never admitted to being in love before.

At the moment Jason was sleeping, arms wrapped tightly around Raven keeping her against him and his face sitting closely to hers. Speedy had held her like this a few times when they were together, He'd kept her close and warm just like Red X was but Speedy wasn't safe and Raven now knew that.

She leaned up and kissed Red X's lips, a light kiss to just wake him up. He smiled and pulled her closer to him kissing her forehead back. "Morning Sunshine," he said, sliding a hand up her back, tangling it in her hair.

"Morning," she said kissing him lightly again. Red X didn't allow her to pull back though, he pushed into the kiss deepening it before getting off the bed.

"Guessing you want something, people don't wake me up that nicely unless they want something,"

"Speedy's going home today, Bee will know somethings up if I don't say goodbye,"

"But you don't want to say goodbye, you don't even want to see him right?"

"He's still a friend," Raven said, laying her head on his chest.

"Not to me he's not and I don't even think he's a friend to you, look at everything he did to you,"

"I know, just let me say goodbye, then you won't see him again anyway,"

"Fine, but I'm coming, I don't trust him," Red X pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her tightly.

"Just don't start an argument,"

"Would I do that?" silence was his only reply, silence and a small smirk that appeared on Raven's face.

They waited till lunch time to get up and head back to the tower. Raven expected the titan east to be there early but an hour had passed without them turning up. Red X was talking to Cyborg so Raven took the chance to say goodbye privately to Speedy. She knew she owed him nothing but it was more for her. A sense of closure in a way.

She knocked on his door but received no answer, sighing she stepped into the room peeking to make sure nothing was happening. There was a light on in the bathroom which meant he was probably in there. Raven stepped into the room and moved to the bed, sitting on it and looking at the floor. Speedy had a habit of coming back in here after his showers but a few times he'd see her and head back into the bathroom to dress.

She waited a good few minutes thinking over what she'd say to him. Just saying goodbye didn't seem enough, she wanted to tell him how she felt, that she wanted him to stay away from her and not come back to this tower. She did love him so the last thing she wanted was to see him again, knowing he could ruin everything.

Steam entered the room heating the air around her and leaving a sweet smell. She took a deep breath and let it out. The heat created a nice warming feel in the room and caused her skin to tingle.

"I warned you a thousand times how impossible it is for me to control myself around you and now you're in here sitting on my bed looking as beautiful as you always do," Raven turned to see Speedy but he grabbed her jaw and pushed her down to the bed. His hand holding hers while her other was pinned under her back and his thighs putting weight over her. He leaned down her kissed her, his lips forcing hers to open, allowing his tongue entrance.

Raven bit down forcing him back a bit and looking at her oddly. He sighed and got off of her. "What do you think you're doing Speedy, we aren't together anymore you know that,"

"I know, can't blame me for wanting a kiss goodbye, especially when you're sitting in my room looking like that and waiting for me to leave the shower,"

"I was only in here to say goodbye to you," Raven stood up and made her way to the door.

"Well, are you going to say goodbye,"

"Goodbye Speedy," Raven said, leaving the room.

She made her way down to Red X who was in the training room, practicing with Robin. They were in a heated match which consisted of Robin getting easily beaten. Raven didn't realise her face had betrayed her emotions but the moment Red X looked at her he stopped, knowing something was wrong with her. He didn't even block Robins hit, the moment he saw her he was done.

Raven winced as Robin caught his jaw. Red X rubbed his jaw but otherwise completely ignored Robin, he moved over to Raven and held her face in his hands. "What happened Raven?" he asked pulling her into a hug.

"It's nothing," Raven said, holding him closer.

"Titans east are here, I'll meet you up there in a second," Robin said, walking out of the room and heading down the hall. Once he'd left Red X kissed Raven lightly on the lips and pulled her to the doorway.

"I know something happened Raven, tell me?"

"Speedy just, he kissed me, I didn't want him to but he did,-" Raven was cut off, Red X stepped back and headed out following Robin. Raven could feel the emotions coming off of him, the anger and hatred.

She followed him to the roof where the titan's east had just arrived, and were talking. She knew Red X was mad but considering the titans east didn't know he wasn't a member and he was wearing his costume bare the mask so she knew anything he did would make him look like a criminal in the eyes of titan's east.

Speedy wasn't even halfway across the roof before Red X had punched him and kicked him back. Raven stopped at the roof doorway, there was no point in her even trying to fight them, neither one would back down no matter how she asked.

"How dare you touch her, after everything," she heard Red X say as he continued to tackle and punch Speedy who was mostly blocking but had hit him a few times.

Raven wanted to say something but was mostly at a lost. No one from titans east even seemed worried so that was at least good, it more than likely meant that Cyborg had explained the situation to them. Robin walked over them with Bee and pulled the two apart although it didn't stop Red X from trying to hit Speedy, he swang his arms even in Robin's grip. Sighing Raven stepped over and stood in front of Red X, making him still but glare profusely at Speedy.

"That's enough," Robin growled in a leader type manner. It was scary even for him.

"He kissed her, after everything he's done to her he still kissed her, don't tell me you don't want to hit him because I know you do," Red X yelled, trying to yank his arm free from Robins.

"Of course I do, but would it not be easier to just let him leave so we don't have to put up with this any more,"

"I want to hit him though," Robin finally just released Red X who went to hit Speedy again, only to be stopped by Raven standing in front of him.

"Walk away now," Raven said, simply. Red X looked over her to Speedy who had sat there with a smirk on his face the entire time. This made Red X want to hurt him ten times more but as Raven asked he turned and headed away from him. Red X headed down stairs with Raven on his heels. They went into her room, away from Speedy and the others.

"You should have let me beat him," Red X said, sitting on Ravens bed.

"And what would have that done, it didn't make me feel better and it was only proving to the others that you're a risk,"

"He kissed _my _girlfriend Raven, I take that personally," Red X got up off the bed and started to pace up and down the room, Ravens eyes following him as he moved. "If someone had done what he did to you would you honestly just stand there and be calm with it as if it meant nothing?"

"Of course not, but I also wouldn't do something dumb knowing all my moves are being watched," Raven replied. She'd stopped watching him and had sat on the bed instead staring at the carpet.

"I don't always thing straight especially when it comes to you,"

"There are people her who are just waiting for you to screw up X, you don't get to make mistakes at the moment,"

"Fine, I'll leave him," Red X turned around to stare at Raven, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "I'm amazed that I missed this," Red X said, stepping closer to her.

"Missed what?" Raven looked up to see Red X leaning down to her, his now normal smirk back on his face.

"That you brought me into your bedroom," Red X replied, grabbing hold of her jaw and leaning down as if about to kiss her but keeping himself back far enough to keep there conversation going, Raven moved back slightly a profusely weak attempt at best to keep him at bay, however he wanted to keep the space between them tight and ended up leaning even closer to her. Raven's arms wobbled like they couldn't hold her body up at the ajar angel it now sat at and Red X was only putting an enormous amount of pressure on them as he leaned his heavy body weight over her.

"Do you honestly think I brought you in here for this?" said Raven, her cheeks now brighting to a slight rosy colour. She was definitely flustered right now and all the will power in the world couldn't stop those brightened feelings from covering her face in that way that made Red X just want to lean down and kiss her fervently.

"Nope, but now that we're in here together, alone, we could continued," his voice had become a low coo in her ear as his lips grazed the shell sweeping hot breathe against her now tingling skin. Raven shivered from the heat and emotions now coursing through her, Red X always managed to do this around her, leave her dazed so much that she forgets she was angered by him not moments ago. Speedy had managed to do the same thing and he enjoyed the sight of her uncertainty so much more then she wanted.

"X, Please enough," she said, her body on the other hand showed no such reserve as she continued to pull herself closer to him. Red X lifted her enough to move her body to the centre of the bed and adjusted his body so he wasn't weighing her down which gave her the option to leave if it was what she really wanted. Not that either of them believed for a second that the option would even be explored they were to intoxicated by one another to even dream of letting go.

His lips barely touched hers, the kiss of a cold ghost brushing up against you so lightly that you wouldn't really believe it was really there, he pulled himself back from her only to speak "I love you Raven, I honestly love you," his words were quickly drowned out though by the sensational onslaught of his lips furiously moving against hers in a skilfully manner.

Her heart rushed, not from the lips that skilfully caressed her own in a searing kiss or from the body that felt hot against hers or from the hands that whisper down her body in a manner that left her jumping and tingling in her skin but from the spoken words that the man on-top of her had said. Speedy had told her he loved her and only once did it ever feel real but the way Red X said it, the his velvet voice lined with a seductive purr outlined the words made her feel as if it was nothing but the truth. It created a heat that broke out in her heart making it and her brain argue over what was real.

Speedy's had only felt real once, when he'd out of know where shoved her into a wall and kissed her with full force, it felt real then, forced, painful, exciting, dangerous and at the same time altogether wrong.

Red X on the other hand felt right, his lips against hers, his body on hers and hands touching her, all of it felt like it fit so perfectly. But she wasn't sure she wanted to love again, Speedy changed from a person she thought was only kind to a jerk the moment she'd shown her love for him and with her luck Red X might turn out the same and this perfect moment would only hurt more knowing she fell for the act twice.

"Raven," Red X said, his lips had at some point moved from hers to her neck and had been trailing along it leaving marks as he bit and sucked on the skin. She'd barely registered the removal of his top of the fact that her costume was now unzipped and missing a once latched on cape. "Sunshine, did you hear me?" he asked, a knee sat in-between her legs, an elbow leaning beside her neck and his hand steadying him as he leaned over her with warm but cautions eyes. She could see the walls building themselves up inside his eyes as he started to draw back from her. He'd given something to her that meant everything and she hadn't been as kind in return, she hadn't even acknowledged him or given him a clue as to how she felt, she'd just let the dust settle against the words while she went over the underlining causes and effects in her head, making list and wondering how this could possibility turn out.

It's not like Red X was clingy or at all in anyway needy but right now he looked broken which in this case meant he'd handed her his heart and she'd let it smash to the ground cracking and crumbling into a heaped pile before being blown away by the howling wind, lost and forgotten among the many broken and suffocated hearts of the world.

She couldn't just sit here and let him think that she felt nothing for him but at the same time telling him something that wasn't true would only leave doubts in hers and his head. Red X sat up, his body sitting against under part of his legs in a painful looking position. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her with a look even more powerful then that of an upset one, disappointment.

"I heard, thank you," Raven said. She realised that the best thing she'd managed to say back was a 'thank you' she had politely thanked him for loving her even knowing what the correct response should have been, if she'd felt that way of course, if not there was another response but it would have been messier to implore.

"Did you really just thank me for loving you," he asked, the disbelief showing in waves over his face, like she needed to see it, she could feel the shock, disbelief, frustration and amusement that rocked his body. Although oddly enough there was more amusement then frustration.

"Yes," Raven whispered, she honestly hadn't known where this was going when she first agreed to date Jason, she thought it would be like learning to date without being thrown into an emotional pool but instead he kept her spiralling in the dark depths of space. Not what she was looking for when she agreed to having a new boyfriend.

"Aren't you meant to say something else here Sunshine," he said, the amusement was now the only thing showing through his emotions and features. He ran his hand though her hair while his other hand took hers and laced his fingers through hers. There was even now a smirk on his face.

Raven dropped her head onto the bed from when she'd leaned slightly up. She knew what he wanted to hear and she also knew what she didn't feel. "I don't feel the same way Jason, it's too soon and ,-" she didn't get to finish, Red X had leaned down and kissed her, roughly if compared to his prior kisses, as if he could just kiss the venomous words away from her. She wished it could just be this, a kiss and they could get back to how they were but Red X had put his feelings out there and they couldn't just remain hanging in the air waiting to be threaded. They needed to talk about this and get back to a place where they could work harmoniousness.

She pushed his shoulders in warning, a motion of back down for now. He stopped controlling the movement of her lips and started to kiss back down her neck which was as good as she was going to get. "We should talk Jason, you don't just say things like that and then just move on when it's not reciprocated," Raven said, her voice trembling against her will from the things she was feeling, the things Red X was doing to her with just his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled and groaned, his lips never leaving the spot on her neck that he'd realised made her body twitch. Nerves he could play with to create reactions in her.

"I, do," she said back, her words now coming in short burst of breath as his hands played with the sensitive spots on her body. She hadn't yet found a spot on his body that caused him to twitch the way she did.

"Nope, no more talking," he childishly replied and before Raven could argue again with him his mouth covered hers and his hand pulled her jaw open enough for him to basically shove his tongue down her throat and silence her poisonousness words.

It wasn't long before Red X had managed to remove all bare their underwear, Raven being little to no help as she keep bring up his hanging emotions against better judgement. Ever time she spoke a word about what he'd said he found a spot on her body that forced her to spasm or twitch, keeping her pouting and glare-fully staring for the most part.

Just as he'd stared to play with the hooks to her bra the titan alarm went off and whether she'd meant to or not Raven smirk as if mocking him like he'd been doing. Red X glared at her for the smirk that appeared and with a sigh he lifted himself up and grabbed his pants which was the only piece of clothing even slightly close to the couple. He'd made sure to throw Raven's clothes as far as he could making her walk cross room just to reclaim them. Her leotard was just a step away from the door that led out the room and her cape at the end of her large wall window.

Red X on the other hand had his pants right beside the bed and his top on her pillows from were she'd dropped it. He didn't even have to stand to get to his clothes, stretch at the most.

They dressed quickly, Red X mumbling a few times about ripping the alarm out of the wall and removing anything that could interrupted them but for the most part the room was silent. For Red X that was unusually, when he wasn't passionately ravishing her he was talking without breathe it seemed so for the room to be quiet placed worry in Raven. Did not reciprocating his feelings really do that much damage, she remembered how Robin was when he found out she didn't want him, he wasn't showing it but his emotions were in a constant state of hatred and anger which he took out on the villains that dared to cross paths with him.

She certainly didn't want Red X becoming like that, his broken emotions might not be taken out on the scum of the city but on the citizens themselves, he might choose to go back to stealing for kicks out of spite of her and she'd be unable to set blame on anyone other. She choose not to feel for him. It was a choice, she was choosing to remain attached to someone who wasn't even good for her and it was all because of a minor fling they once had. A minor fling and the emotions he showed for her once.

But Speedy wasn't safe for her and she knew that, still, he had to be safer then a wanted criminal with a bad track record. The only real safe person was her masked leader but that was one of the reasons she didn't want him, Malchior, Speedy and Red X all had something about them that made her empathic powers feel darker somehow, like they were dangerous and each did prove to have some bad-boy quality that scared and thrilled her.

She should have gone the safer option, then she wouldn't be causing people so much pain, then Red X wouldn't be heartbroken by her and she wouldn't be heartbroken by Speedy and all would have been a lot better. But she choose wrongly and now again she was choosing the option that meant pain. Pain for Red X which lashed out at her and pain for herself.

"You coming," Robin said. She had walked with Red X to the main room and sat there ignoring everything, she didn't even realise that they'd all left, Red X, Cyborg, Speedy and her other friends, already running off to fight the crime while Robin stared at her, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was lost in thought. Are we working together?"

"Yeah, it's just Adonis at the chemicals labs down-town, you sure you're alright to go though, you look a little... off," Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, she could feel him staring intently at her even through that mask and knew that he was just as bad as Red X when it came to reading her. He'll know something is wrong and want to talk about it.

"No, I'm fine, as I said I was lost in thought," Raven said her voice automatically throwing-up a defensive tone to fight off the worry Robin had set. She didn't wait for him to argue, she let her magic wrap around them like a blanket, made of snow, and moved them from the tower to out front of the chemicals building. The bared fence was all bent and a large chunk of it laid out on the ground being the first sign of a break in.

Raven stepped on without Robin, heading for the factory with grey-coloured doors that loomed over them. The first door was practically pristine whereas the other was ripped from the hinges and like the fence it was bent and lying on the ground. The security system that hung on the wall had been ripped out and now hung on loose and sparking cords. Adonis had never been the best at covering his tracks but this was just sloppy even for him. They didn't even need to wonder which way he went because the large mud tracks against the white and polished floor stood out like a beacon waiting to light there path.

Robin took point and moved passed the knocked out guards, stopping to quickly check for any serious damage before moving on. Raven used her magic to sense the rooms ahead of him, Adonis wasn't known for working with others but then, the Hive Five weren't known for being a group of perverted youngsters and there was no point in taking chances. On the other hand if she died during this fight Red X couldn't be mad at her any more which was almost a compelling reason to become reckless, almost.

The found another door which matched that of the bared fence and front door. On it was a label that read in bold lettering 'Human Resources,'. They stepped in quietly and spotted the red clad Adonis immediately, looming over a experimentally drug. Raven's first thought was something that would help him build himself even more which seemed to be the only thing he ever did, well that and hit on women with repetitive and god-awful pick up or one-liners whiling showing off his robotic like armour.

He grabbed a the chemical and turned in time to barely dodge the swing Robin had sent. He stepped back looking somewhat shocked to even seen the titans, like he'd really believed he's been careful enough to break in here undetected.

"You're not suppose to be here but seeing as you are I'll just have to teach you a lesson," he said, smirking as he looked to Raven.

"And why wouldn't we be here, it's not as if you managed a stealthy break in or anything. Everywhere you look there's evidence of a break in," Raven said, her hip cocked to the side as she leaned there. Robin was right, it's not as if they needed help with fighting Adonis, Robin could really take him on by himself but it was best to have back-up.

"Oh that's not why, one of you're friends was meant to stop you from coming after me, looks like you're traitor failed to keep you away," Adonis said, his smirk becoming larger and if Raven wasn't mistaken his ego jumped in size as he spoke more confidently.

The first thing Raven had taken in was the fact that he didn't even seemed worried that he'd be fighting them but the next thing was the fact that he was insinuating that a member of their team was secretly working with criminals and the only person she knew Robin would assume was Red X and why not, he was a forum criminal with a long record, it would be rightfully placed distrust but it would also mean she'd be forced into taking sides and siding against the leader was never smart.

"and you think for a second I'd believe there's a traitor on our team," Robin said, a growl lodging it's self in his throat making his words darker.

"What do I care if you believe it or not, you're about to be beaten badly," said Adonis and before Raven could react or even move he throw the vile of chemicals at the roof above her, the canister smashing against the wall and the liquid dropping and burning against her skin and a bit had managed to get into her throat, causing her to choke on her coughs. Robin who had been focused on Adonis stopped and ran over to her, being careful not to touch the chemicals but trying to support her at the same time.

"Raven wont be doing any teleporting, heck she wont even be using any magic for at least a week, and it seems you wont be doing anything for a bit ever, night," Adonis said taking hold of Robins head and slamming it against the wall so hard that Robin was unconscious in seconds. Raven looked up to Adonis who was smiling down at her with a leery look on his face, she tried to knock him back with her powers but was meet with nothing. He'd told the truth, her powers had temporarily disbanded leaving her vulnerable and defenceless to the large form in front of her. Adonis however didn't touch her, he simply walked past her and headed back down the hallway. Raven had in the shock of things almost missed the green canister he was holding tightly onto.

She leaned down to Robin and at the same time pulled her communicator out. She called the one they'd given to Red X and when he answered a yellow boot slammed down on her communicator, smashing it. She wasn't even able to turn around, the next blow that the intruder made was her head. The world titled around her and when she thought she'd smack her head hard against the floor the person grabbed her, placing her down lightly and whispering a soft and heartfelt 'sorry' into her ear before kissing her neck. Raven couldn't even protest because the world around her faded and the purple ires where covered leaving her seeing nothing but darkness.

**Sorry for late update, I was stuck in a book and didn't manage to get any writing done, plus my word expired so I had to fix that because it wouldn't let me do anything. **


End file.
